


Friend, Please

by miss_holly



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Frerard, Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Ryden, Suicide Attempt, This Will Probably Suck, Underage Drinking, a lil bit of peterick because why not, a n g s t, everyone hates everyone, im making ray asexual though, its literally just Gerard and Frank who hate each other, joshler - Freeform, no smut unless I change my mind, petekey, they're semi-popular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_holly/pseuds/miss_holly
Summary: (This is my first fanfiction on here...so...bare with me...)Frank and Gerard have been enemies since they were little kids living on the same street, calling each other names and almost killing each other. Always have, always will. That is, until one of them feels something. Something like a spark, cliche, I know, but it is true. Gerard is a senior, probably moving to an art school the next year, and Frank is still this 5'5 Junior that has another year in this Hell along with his idiotic friends.It's not like they will miss each other. They've hated each other for years! How could this be bad?If only they knew.(Warning: I do not own any character in this book, besides the OCs. I wish I owned them though. Anyways, I do not take credit for the title and chapter names. They are all from the song Friend, Please by Twenty One Pilots. I did come up with the plot though. ENJOY THE STORY :) )





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS IS A STORY ALL ABOUT HOW FRANK'S LIFE GOT FLIPPED TURNED UPSIDE DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

The moment they first saw one another, they didn't like it.

 

Frank was walking on the sidewalk with his mother, Linda, holding his hand high enough so that it intertwined with his mother's. Linda heard the new neighbors were moving in. She also heard that the new neighbors had a son about Frank's age, five, and she wanted her son to have at least one friend before the summer ended and Frank would be moving up to first grade. Let's just say Kindergarten didn't go so well. Neither did preschool. Linda wanted to change that.

Truthfully, Frank didn't want any friends. He liked being by himself. Everyone at school didn't like him anyways. They'd call him Snotty Brains and Green Face because he got sick a lot. It wasn't his fault that his immune system was messy! He didn't even know what an immune system was!

Whining and throwing fits didn't get him anywhere, he realized. He was being forced to go meet these new neighbors. 

They arrived at the house that had been on the market for a few years now, seeing boxes scattered around the porch, ground, and a few still in the big, blue truck. Frank looked up at his mother, seeing the cookies she baked for the family carried in one hand.

"Mommy, can I have one?" Frank asked, looking innocently at his mother.  

"No, Frankie. These are for the new neighbors." She cooed at him, smiling down at her five year old son.

"But I want one!" He whined. He really wanted one.

"Frankie, don't whine and I'll give you the left over ones at home." She grinned wider as the child started getting jumpy.

Before the two could get on the porch, a man emerged from the ghostly home. Being the little child Frank was, he immediately jumped behind his mother, clutching the back of her leg. "Oh, hello!" The man greeted in a surprised voice. Frank peered his head from the 'protection' of the back of his mother and took a good look at the man. He looked like a jolly fellow.

"Hello! We'd," his mother started, grabbing Frank's hand and leading him in front of her, "like to welcome you to the neighborhood!" Linda said with a nod. Frank's face flushed with red. He didn't like being around strangers, really. "My name's Linda, and this is my son Frank. Go ahead, Frankie, say hello," Linda cooed. Frank shook his head.

"Aw, hello Frank. Nice to meet you." The man smiled down at Frank, putting his hand out and trying to tell Frank to not be scared of him. Frank understood and shook the man's hand. "Atta-boy." He grinned wider as he took his hand back and greeted Linda.

"My name is Donald, Donald Way. Nice to meet you! Here, let me get that for you," Donald, Frank figured out, took the platter of cookies and went inside the house, leaving the front door wide open. "Come in! Come in!" He shouted from inside. Linda and Frank did as he said, closing the door behind them. Frank was sorta excited to see inside the house.

All the kids on the street wondered what was in the house that looked like a ghost lived in it. Some even, as Frank heard, thought a demon lived in the house, and at night, loud noises came from it. That's what Lindsey Ballato said anyways. Everyone believes Lindsey Ballato. 

"DONNA!" Donald shouted, which made Frank jump. Linda squeezed Frank's shoulder in comfort. 

"YES!" Frank heard faintly. It was a woman's voice, obviously.

"WE HAVE COMPANY!" Donald yelled once more. Frank heard something like "Coming down" faintly from the second floor of the house. Then, he looked at the top of the steps, seeing a woman holding a child's hand.

"Gerard! Come and meet some people!" The woman, assuming to be Donna, said after she looked at the three people standing in her living room. "Hello, you two! I'm Donna!" Donna said, grin plastered on her face with a child at her side, holding her left hand. 

"H-Hi..." He stuttered.

"What's your names?" She asked. "I'm Linda, and this is Frank." Linda introduced themselves.

"I'm sure you and Frank can go play in your room. Mikey, be nice. And if Gerard wants to play, let him play." Donna warned her son, Mikey nodding and going up the steps. Frank guessed he was supposed to follow, and he did very hesitantly. 

"There's nothing really in my room we can play with." Mikey said, opening the door to his assumed bedroom and plopped on the twin size bed. Mikey patted beside him, motioning Frank to sit beside him. He did so and looked at Mikey.

It was a little awkward, but the kids didn't even know what awkward was. "I'm this many!" Mikey held up three fingers which made Frank smile.

"I'm this many!" Frank held up five fingers. "Woah!" Mikey seemed amazed. It is truly untelling what can amaze a child so young.

"I'm not in school yet. Mommy tells me that big kids go to school. Do you go to school?" For a three year old, Mikey can surely talk. 

Frank nodded though. "Yeah! I'm gonna be in first grade!" Frank smiled proudly at the accomplishment of saying that he graduated two grades already.

"My brother, Gewawd, he's gonna be in second grade!" Mikey pronounced his brother's name a little weirdly, but what do you expect?

"Where is your brother?" Frank asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"In his room. He doesn't like to be bothered. I'm always alone now that Gewawd is in school and in his room all the time." Mikey shrugged at the sad thing he just said. "He draws a lot. Like superheroes! Do you like superheroes?" Mikey asked excitedly. Frank only nodded, but his heart raced. He was making friends. Real friends. 

"Then you'll love my brother!" Mikey jumped up to his feet and snatched Frank's wrist. "Come on!" Mikey exclaimed, pulled Frank along into the hallway, his feet dragging on the carpet below him. "GEWAWD!" Mikey yelled as soon as he stopped at a door. He knocked hard on it three times, but no avail. "GEWAWD! I'LL GET MOMMY IF YOU DON'T LET US IN!" Mikey yelled once more.

"Fine! Wait, us?" Gerard's voice filled with curiosity. 

The door swung open, revealing a young boy with paint covering his Batman tee-shirt and jeans. "Mommy will be mad if she find out that you have paint on your clothes." Mikey eyed the pretty boy. "And she will also be mad if she find out that you're the one who smashed her favorite plate." Gerard threatened. "Fine." Mikey mumbled.

"Who's this?" Gerard looked at Frank, who gulped at the sight of him. The boy did look cute. Not that Frank thought that, because he  _couldn't_ think that. "His name is Frank!" Mikey exclaimed. Gerard eyed Frank.

"Hey, you're the kid everyone calls Puke McGee!" Gerard laughs. That's another title Frank had received in the two years he was in school. At that point, Frank's already red cheeks turned even darker.

"Don't call me that!" Frank yelled.

"What're you gonna do?" Gerard teased. 

Frank decided enough was enough. He was tired of the name calling.

That was when Frank pushed Gerard to the ground, him sliding a bit and knocking his painting over. "NO!" Gerard yelled. Frank covered his mouth. "Uh oh..." Mikey mumbled.

"YOU'RE DEAD, SNOTTY BRAINS!" Gerard yelled after looking at his ruined painting and the red and black rectangular outline the paint made on the carpet.

"Frank, run." Mikey warned. Frank managed to glare at Gerard for a second before he ran down the steps along with Mikey.

"Frank accidently knocked over Gewawd's painting! He's gonna kill 'em!" Mikey yelled, interrupting the adult's conversation probably about taxes or politics or other boring adult stuff. Frank's instincts were quick to jump in his mother's lap and looking at the stairs. Mikey did the same with a look of terror on his face. 

"Frank..." Linda whispered.

Gerard appeared at the tops of the steps with red eyes, as if he had been crying over the painting. "Frank ruined my painting!" Gerard yelled.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Frank exclaimed. Frank was sure he heard his mother mumble a sorry to Donna and Donald.

"Honey, please calm down. It was just a painting." Donna said in a soothing voice. "But Frank did it on purpose! And with no reason!" Gerard stomped down the stairs.

"You called me names!" Frank furrowed his eyebrows and pouted a little.

"One name!" Gerard argued.

"That's enough, Gerard." Donald eyed his eldest son. Gerard just huffed and stomped back up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sure Frank didn't do it on purpose." Donna shook her head calmly.

"It's okay, I'm the one who should say sorry... Frank, do you have anything to say?" Linda low-key scolded her son. Frank mumbled a sorry, not meaning it. He didn't purposely hurt Gerard's feelings. "Do you wanna tell Gerard that you're sorry?" Linda asked, but actually meant it as 'go tell Gerard that you're sorry, mister'. Frank shook his head. 

 

That was only the start of their pity feud. 

 

After Frank was un-grounded, they had dinner at the Way's house. Of course, Mikey and Frank sat next to each other. Gerard, on the other hand, sat in front of Frank. He kept flicking his mac and cheese at Frank's face and vice versa. 

 

After summer ended, Frank rode the bus to school. He noticed that the bus stopped at the Way household. Frank just scoffed. In the middle of the bus ride, Frank pulled on Gerard's, who sat two seats in front of him on the opposite row, long, black hair. 

When they arrived at school, Gerard grabbed Frank's book bag and led him on a wild goose chase, running with the book bag all through out the elementary school. Once the bell rang, Gerard laid it down and walked away from it like nothing happened.

 

Coincidentally, Frank and Gerard's class had recess together. You can just expect what they did there. Pushing each other out of seats, calling each other names, pushing each other down in general when the teachers aren't looking, everything. That continued every single day for the next few months. Until one fateful day.

 

"So, Green Face," Gerard emerged from a tree in front of the swings. "Hello, Cry Baby." Frank greeted with an innocent smile.

"Get out of the swing, Puke McGee, or else." Gerard threatened, narrowing his small eyes.

"Or else what?" Frank smiled wider.

"Or else...I'll tell Jamia you like her!" Gerard threatened. "Ew! Girls are gross!" Frank stuck his tongue out.

"I'll tell Lindsey you like her if you tell Jamia I like her!" Frank grinned again, kicked his feet so the swing moved him. "OH, JAMIA!" Gerard yelled innocently. 

"GERARD!" Frank yelled, getting off the swing as soon as the second grader ran off to probably find Jamia. "DON'T YOU DARE!" He yelled, chasing after the boy who was laughing so hard, he fell over. "Haha!" Frank teased.

"Ugh..." Gerard groaned some more before he got up and tackled Frank.

The next thing you know, the teachers are trying to pry through cheering second and first graders. The thing they were cheering at was Frank and Gerard basically wrestling each other. "Frank Iero! Gerard Way! I will call your mothers!" The boys heard from the teachers. They didn't care. Their priority was to beat each other up, which didn't actually happen since the principal managed to get through the boys and girls and pick Gerard off Frank. 

Frank's head and side hurt. Gerard's hands and legs hurt. Their small bodies were bruised pretty badly. The fight was a good thing, though. It stopped people from picking on them after that, even though the boys picked on each other.

The war continued after that one fight, resulting into many more real fights behind the school. Ah, good times.

This is just the beginning of our love story.


	2. I Feel for You, but When Did You Believe You Were Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wakes up for the first day of class and gets quite a new feeling. It's not a good one either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryden *was* real and the government knows it. Explain Northern Downpour

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

"Fuck..." Frank swore to himself as he fluttered his eyes opened. The clock on his bedside table read, _6:30_. "She reset my goddamn clock, didn't she?" Frank asked himself, then uncovering himself, shivering from not having a top on. Frank  _wanted_ to get up at 7 am, but he guessed that his mother wanted to sleep in more. Not like Frank needed more sleep, no of course not.

Today was the first day of Junior year for Frank. That meant one more year and he'll be out of that hellhole. That also meant Gerard would be graduating this year. That sorta saddened Frank. He'd miss all the times he would call Gerard 'Cry Baby' and 'Art Nerd'. They didn't hurt him, and he knew that, but dammit it was still fun.

Frank slowly walked to the bathroom, stripping himself from the pajamas he had been wearing the past two days, and getting in the shower. The warm water made him want to stay in there for an hour, and he could, but he knew the warm water would run out and his mom would be fucking pissed. She had work the same time Frank had school, so yeah. She'd be mad.

After showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom. He sighed, picking up the cleanest clothes from his closet, which was surprisingly a Misfits tee. Frank slipped on the band tee-shirt along with some briefs and jeans. 

Ten minutes passed, and he was ready. It was already seven once he got his breakfast down. He didn't have to catch the bus for another thirty minutes.

"Let's see, classes start at 9 am. The bus comes at seven-thirty. It takes thirty minutes to get to school, maybe more," Frank talked to himself into his schedule for the morning, "It will be about 8 am when I get there, so I will have an hour to insult Gerard! Hell yeah!" Frank cheered, throwing a hand up in the air, almost falling over when his mom scared the living shit out of him.

"You're still picking on that boy?" She raised an eyebrow, walking toward the fridge.

"Yeah? C'mon, mom, you know it's my hobby." Frank smirked.

"I thought your hobby was playing guitar?" Linda closed the fridge, revealing the carton of eggs she had in her hands.

"Oh, dearest mother, I can have two hobbies." Frank smiled innocently at his dear mother, then jumping onto the one of the bar chairs and swiveling it to the right to look at his mom making eggs.

"Yeah, but don't you think picking on Gerard has gotten old? After all, he's turning eighteen in April. He's almost an adult." Frank shrugged at his mom's statement. "Oh well, it's fun!" Frank put a hand under his chin. 

"Y'know, for some odd reason, Donna and I thought you two were gonna date each other." Linda laughed to herself. Frank just rolled his eyes, knowing his mom knew he was gay.

"Fuck off, Mom." Frank mumbled, tracing the tattoo along his arm. Linda hummed to herself while flipping the frying egg on the uncooked side. "Aren't his parents homophobes?" Frank asked, his mother nodding.

"Donna thought I was joking. Jokes on her, I wasn't." Linda smirked, glancing down at the burning hot pan.

"When are you gonna tell your friends?" She asked, putting the egg on a paper plate.

"What?" Frank asked clueless-ly,  

"Frankie, you know what I'm talking about." Mrs. Iero scoffed. "That you're gay." She got out a fork and dug it into the egg, then putting it in her mouth.

Frank just made a disgusted and confused face. "Me? Tell my friends? That I'm gay? Mom, you're not that bright." Frank joked.

"I'm being serious, Frank. You missed out on dating guys in high school." Linda took another bite of the egg she made. She was right. Frank wanted to date a nice guy that liked Black Flag and Misfits, but no one really liked them. Besides fucking Gerard.

"Pretty sure that everyone around Belleville is homophobic. I don't wanna ruin my reputation." Frank shrugged. "AND! I've told Brendon and Mikey!" Frank smiled proudly.

"Oh, Frankie, you won't ruin your reputation. And Brendon is the kid with the forehead, right?" Mrs. Iero joked. Frank looked at the clock and saw it was close to 7:30.

"Gotta go! Bye, dearest mother!" Frank got up and grabbed his book bag, running out the door as fast as he could with his mother shouting behind him,

"You forgot your piercings!" Frank started to panic as he ran back to the house, his mother handing him his piercings. "What would I do without you?" Frank asked his mom, pronouncing things weirdly as he fixed the lip ring into the hole on the bottom lip. After being truly ready, he shared a goodbye and back out the door he went, just in time for the bus to stop.

Frank was pretty used to his schedule. Get up and get ready, wait for the bus, get on the farthest seat that could fit two people, annoy Gerard on the bus, annoy Gerard when they get in the school, go to classes, annoy Gerard in all the classes he has with the guy, annoy Gerard at lunch, go back to classes, annoy Gerard during break, get on the bus for home, annoy Gerard on that bus, do homework, eat, sleep, and repeat.

God, Frank was depressing.

         

Frank was a little disappointed when he only saw one Way get on the bus, and that was Mikey. He was a freshman this year. "Hey, dude." Mikey greeted, sitting beside Frank.

"Where's Gerard?" Frank asked, not attempting to hide the worry because he didn't know it sounded like he worried.

"I'm good, thank you! How about you!" Mikey replied sarcastically. Frank just narrowed his eyes and repeated the question. "He slept in. Mom got him a car since he passed his driving test. Wouldn't drive me to school though." Mikey scoffed. Frank's heart dropped a little.

"Damn." Frank huffed. "Oh well, though. How are you?" Frank asked, a little bit annoyed by Gerard not being there.

  

Once inside the school, he kept looking around for Gerard. He felt incomplete without him, but Frank didn't know that. Frank was just this 5'5 Junior who thought he wanted to pick on the kid he picked on since first grade. Honestly, he forgot why. It just happened.

Frank got startled by the sound of snaps coming from his friends around the table. Currently, it was breakfast for the people who couldn't eat at home. Also known as the time Frank and his friends hang out. 

"What?" Frank finally asked.

"You keep spacing out and looking around the cafeteria. Dude, are you okay?" Brendon asked. Ah, Brendon was a brother to Frank.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Frank shook his head.

"He's just paranoid because his boyfriend isn't here." Mikey joked, chuckling a bit.

"Ah, Gerard isn't here. That's why I don't constantly hear Frank say 'you bitch baby' and Gerard saying 'shorty' every five minutes." Ryan said, making the whole table laugh.

Besides Frank, of course.

He's not my boyfriend!" Frank exclaimed, his face flushed with red.

We're joking, dude. Calm down." Dallon smiled at Frank. Frank just shrugged off and stared at the table.

Frank shouldn't complain about his friends being idiots. At least he had friends and was semi-popular. He sometimes looks at the table with only one person, her name being Jamia Nestor, with sadness. Jamia went to his elementary. She use to be popular, along with Lindsey Ballato. While Lindsey is doing her thing, being the popular girl, Jamia just stopped talking to people and became the least popular girl in the school. 

Then here came Gerard-fucking-Way, strutting his way towards Frank's table of friends. "Boys, Frank," Gerard greeted with a smirk.

"Are you saying I'm not a boy?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Here we go..." Dallon sighed. "Exactly. You're not a man, Oreo." Frank grimaced at the new nickname.

"That isn't a good insult if you have to explain it." Frank straitened his face out.

"At least I'm original." Gerard hummed. "Still have those Batman briefs?" Frank asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Still have that My Little Pony figurine?" Gerard asked.

"My Little Pony?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Ross," Frank said, his face flustered.

 "You've never been to my house, how do you know if I have one, which I don't, or not?" Frank sat back in the seat, arms crossing over his chest. "Do you stalk me?" He asked.

"Not even Creepy Carly would stalk you," Gerard winked.

"Aww, you winked! That's cute." Frank said sarcastically.

"F-..Faggot." Gerard hesitantly said the homophobic slur. Frank's face fell and lost all color. He looked at Brendon and then Mikey for a moment, seeing the worry in their faces.

"U-uhm, M-micro p-penis." Frank stuttered out.

"N-Nice comeback." Gerard scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks." Frank said sarcastically, feeling his heart shatter a bit.

"Aye! Gee!" I heard the infamous Pete Wentz yell from another table. Gerard cringed a little.

"Please don't call me Gee." He said as he turned away from the table and walked towards Pete, Patrick, Ray, and Lindsey Ballato.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dallon asked, completely lost.

"Don't worry about it, Dal." Mikey shook his head.

"Well, anyways, you scared of the seniors, Mikes?" Ryan asked. Frank continued to stare into space. 

The word 'faggot' never stuck out to him. He always thought it was just another insult towards gay people. He's been called it a bunch of times, trust me, but the word never came out of Gerard's mouth when they were insulted each other. Never happened, and Frank thought it never would, but it did, and it hurt. Why did it hurt coming from Gerard though? That's just not right, at all. Frank felt his heart just shatter into tiny pieces, as cliche as it sounds, and he didn't know why.

 

This time, the bell startled him out of the trance. Good thing he had his first class with Mikes. He could show him around. "Listen, Frank." Mikey said as soon as he stood up. Frank walked with him out of the cafeteria with their bags attached to their backs. "What happened to you back there? You never get fazed by getting called a faggot." Mikey whispered.

"I don't know, Mikes." Frank looked down at his shoes as he walked.

"Do you...have a crush on my brother?" Mikey asked.

"What? No! I don't have a crush on your brother." Frank shook his head, walking towards his locker and opening it. "And I wouldn't even say 'crush'. Crushes are for 12 year old girls." Frank shook his head.

"You're in denial." Mikey leaned against the locker next to Frank's.

"And you're an sociopath asshole." Frank mumbled, getting the right books and pencils out of his bag and stuffing it into his locker.

"Whatever you say, Frankie." Mikey pushed himself off the locker as soon as Frank shut his and followed the Junior to the class they were going.

"And please don't call me Frankie." Frank mumbled to his younger friend. "What?!" Mikey exclaim. "Why am I not allowed to call you that?" Mikey asked, sarcastically looking hurt.

"Because." The boy replied, not saying anything else.

"Because?" Mikey brought out the 'au' sound more, sounding confused.

"Just. Because." Frank said, opening the door to the English Lit room.

"Because that's totally a good reason. It's only a nickname!" Mikey shook his head as we sat down in our seats together.

"It's an amazing reason." Frank looked ahead at the teacher, Creepy Carly talking to him.

"She totally fucks him." Mikey whispers to Frank, making him shiver in response.

]"I did not want that image in my head." Frank shuddered at the thought of a teacher messing around with a student and vice versa, especially if it was a male and female. Not that he doesn't approve of it, but he's a gay motherfucker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate feedback. Thanks for reading :)


	3. You Say That Spiders Crawled Inside and Made Themselves a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is on Gerard's POV (But, like, 3rd person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually gross but oh well

For the next few weeks, it was the same for both Frank and Gerard. Besides the weekends, of course. On the weekends, Frank would go to Gerard's house and see Mikey and vice versa. Gerard needed to get out of the house that weekend badly. I mean, he did have a car.

 

Gerard opened the car, feeling the newly fall breeze kiss his face. It was nice to sit there in his car, but he did have to walk inside the school.

It was almost October, September 28th to be exact. He hasn't been outside really since summer ended, minus getting out of his car. Maybe that's why his skin was pasty white.

He realized he is fucking  _depressing_. The only thing he really did was finish half of his homework, giving up, read comics, paint, and sleep. Even though he was semi-popular, he felt like he didn't have any friends. And no, his brother doesn't count. 

Gerard speed-walked to the school after getting out of his car, not wanting stay out in the cold-ish atmosphere any longer. He adjusted his thin, jet black scarf when he opened the doors to the school. 

 

He arrived at the cafeteria, realizing Frank wasn't there. ' _Fucking shit, Frank,'_ Gerard swore in his mind, walking towards his brother's table full of dorks.

"Before you say anything, Frank is sick. Poor bastard already has a cold." Ryan already tells him, rolling his eyes. That still explains a lot.

Gerard knew Frank would get sick soon, but come on, it was practically summer still. 

Gerard returned to his friend's table. "You're obsessed." Lindsey eyed him.

"I am not!" Gerard grumbled, looking down at the table, a blush creeping on his face.

"Every time you come to this table, you rant about how Frank is a bitch and shouldn't breathe the same air we do," Pete rolled his eyes. 

"And you're blushing!" Patrick started chuckling at Gerard's face, not making the blush go away.

"Assholes," Gerard mumbled, hiding his face a bit.

"Just face it, Gee, you're obsessed with Frank Iero," Ray looked a bit concerned at Gerard. He was concerned that his best buddy was the most idiotic and denial person in this world

But, as if cue, Frank Anthony Iero came into the cafeteria looking like absolute shit. His face was pale, his eyes practically dead, his raven hair a mess, and everything about him just seemed like shit. Especially his aura. 

Gerard eyed him up and down, his mouth slightly open.

"I know, Cry Baby, I look like shit. Don't fucking rub it in," Frank told Gerard harshly. Gerard's heart sank a bit.

Frank continued to walk to his table, hugging himself tightly against his jacket and sat down. The rest of the boys scooted away from Frank, making sure the percentage of catching Frank's fucking disease is lowered.

"Why the hell is he at school?" Gerard asked himself, but his friends heard him slightly.

"And you say that you're not obsessed with him," Lindsey scoffed, giggling afterwards.

The bell rang soon after, and Gerard wanted to pay a visit to Frank's locker. Not to pick on him or anything, but to see why he was at school. Gerard didn't want to catch whatever disease Frank had.

     

"Hello, Oreo." Gerard greeted a very sickly Frank. Gerard leaned on the locker next to Frank's, scooting back a bit to make sure he wasn't too close.

"Hello, Cry Baby," Frank replied nasally. He sounded more terrible than before. That says a lot since it's just been only five minutes.

"You shouldn't be at school," Gerard looked down at his feet and fumbling around with his thumbs.

Frank decided to just glare at the raven haired boy. "Why do you fucking care?" Frank asked, then sneezing into his shoulder immediately afterwards.

"I don't wanna catch whatever the fuck you have, you walking germ." Gerard chuckled to himself.

All of a sudden, Frank started coughing hard. "Fuck..." He swore. Frank very noticeably started gagging. 

Gerard definitely didn't want to get thrown up on nor anyone else to, so he pushed Frank into the nearest bathroom and into the stall, Frank throwing up his guts.

"Great..." Gerard sighed, cringing and looking away from the sick boy. 

 

Gerard managed to get the nurse to take care of him. He decided to wait just to make sure he was okay.

Not that Gerard cared if Frank was gonna be okay or not.

 

Gerard waited in the chair besides the nurse's office, tapping his foot and his hands in his jacket.

The nurse emerged from her office, Gerard perking his head up and staring at her.

"Good news, Frank just has a cold." Gerard was still surprised that Frank actually had a cold. Ryan was right. He had one, but this is bad. Gerard knew his immune system was fucked, but it's that bad? "Bad news, his mother is out of town and won't be in town for the next week." She sighed, "Frank is just too weak to take care of himself." Gerard took his hands out of his pockets and clasping them together, furrowing his eyebrows together. He knew what was coming.

"If you and your parents are okay with this, will you stay with him for the next week until his mother gets back just to take care of him? Please?" The nurse smiled sadly.

"Why can't his mom come home?" Gerard asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"I called his mom, and she said she had very, very important meetings that she can't miss. She even asked her boss if she could come home, but the meetings are too urgent." The nurse sighed again, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine." Gerard grumbled. The nurse looked surprised and happy at the same time, thanking Gerard for his cooperation and help. Gerard just nodded, rolling his eyes when the nurse walked back into her office.

  

"If you even think about throwing up in my car, you're dead." Gerard said, walking Frank to his car. School was still in progress, but the principal decided to make Gerard take Frank home and stay with him the rest of the day. This is just grand.

"I won't, your highness." Frank grumbled, hugging his stomach and getting into his car.

Gerard started the car, making the engine roar and the radio turning on. Gerard turned the loud radio down and backed out of the school, driving down the street to their neighborhood.

"I knew your immune system is fucked, but this is a cold?" Gerard asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yup," Frank sighed, leaning his head on the cold, cold window.

"I really don't wanna know what it's like when you have the flu. Jesus." Gerard chuckled.

The rest of the trip was pretty silent. Gerard turned his car into Frank's driveway, parking it beside an SUV. Gerard guessed that his mom had two cars.

Frank slowly, but surely, got out of the parked car and made his way into his house. Gerard tailed behind him, closing the front door after the two were inside the comfort of the house.

"What does your mom usually do when you're sick, Oreo?" Gerard flopped on the couch, watching Frank wonder around the living room.

"Would you stop calling me Oreo." Frank gritted his teeth, then running to, supposedly, a bathroom.

Gerard sighed a very long sigh, "This is gonna be a long fucking week." Gerard got up and walked to the bathroom to help the poor kid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I appreciate you


	4. Where Light Once Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank complains. A lot. Things backfire, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> England is my city  
> Africa is my world  
> Mars is my state  
> Brazil is my dentist

Frank knew he shouldn't have went to school.

Frank knew he shouldn't have even got out of bed that morning.

Frank was an idiot.

Then again, he could totally take advantage of the person taking care of him.

"I know, crazy, right? Gerard taking care of me?" Frank scoffed at the person on the other end of the phone, which was Dallon.

"Why is he taking care of you? Last time I checked, you hated him and he hated you." Frank could practically hear Dallon's smirk.

"I dunno, pretty sure he was forced to. Oh well, I get to bother him." Frank smirked, then started coughing.

"I don't think you should do that, I mean, he's going out of his way to help you. You shouldn't be a bitch to him," Dallon made a good point, but Frank didn't care.

"I'm gonna do it either way, Dal." Frank laughed evilly, then coughing and sneezing afterwards. He sniffed a bit before rubbing his nose. "I plan to purposely get him sick."

"You're an asshole."

"Only to him," Frank said in a singsong voice.

"Gotta go, Franklin. Hope you feel better, man." Dallon said, then hanging up. Frank tossed his phone to the end of his bed and sighed.

He heard the door opening, jerking his head towards it. Gerard emerged with a bottle of water and what looked to be soup.

"Here," Gerard handed him the warm bowl when Frank sat up and put the water on his bedside table. Why was he being so nice? Frank knew he was sick and Gerard had to take care of him, but making soup for him is a bit of surprise.

Gerard pulled up a seat next to Frank's bed, watching him eat the soup. "Why are you actually taking care of me?" Frank asked, then putting the spoon filled with the liquid in his mouth, swallowing after.

"Uhm, w-well," Gerard stuttered cutely, putting a hand and scratching the back of his neck. Frank liked it when he wasn't being an asshole.

"I dunno." He mumbled, then fiddling with his fingers. "But don't think I'll be nice to you after this, you're still a fucking idiot." Gerard looked up to see Frank smiling a small smile, then returning to the blank expression he had before since Gerard was looking at him.

"Thanks, I guess." Frank put the same hand he wiped his nose on Gerard's leg, making Gerard tense up.

"U-uh y-you're welcome!" Gerard said, his face very red, then getting up and almost running out the door. Frank continued to slurp on his soup, not questioning how jumpy Gerard was all of a sudden.

* * *

 

"Gerard!" Frank whined.

"Yes, my Lord?" Gerard spoke sarcastically from behind the door, then poking his head through it.

"I'm cold!" Frank sniffed. He wasn't really, he just wanted to complain.

With a sigh of annoyance, Gerard walked and turned the heat on, grabbing two more blankets. He returned to Frank's room and covering him up. "Happy?"

"W-well, I'm hungry." Frank complained, a glint in his eye as he looked at Gerard.

"You  _just_ had soup, but okay." Gerard left the room, then coming back with PB&J. Frank eyed it. 

"Did you," he paused, "Lace it with anything?" Gerard rose an eyebrow and gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

"Just eat the damn thing, if you're hungry." Gerard closed his eyes as he spoke, then handing Frank the plate. Frank looked at it for a moment, then took a bite out of it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go finish my homework." Gerard turned away, but Frank groaned. It was a real groan, too.

"Medicine?" Gerard guessed, turning back towards the sick person in the bed. Frank nodded, putting the plate on his bedside table and held his stomach. Frank could've sworn he had the stomach virus instead a stupid cold.

Gerard jogged to the kitchen and got the small tablets and brought them to Frank. Frank took two tablets, putting them on his tongue, and taking a swig of the water next to him. "Thanks." Frank mumbled, defeated.

"Get some rest, Shorty." Gerard turned the room's light off and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

Why was Gerard so nice?

* * *

 

It had been about nine days since Gerard was assigned as Frank's 'babysitter'. His mom was still having meetings, but Frank was told that she was coming back the next day. He was feeling a lot better than before, but he wanted to get under Gerard's skin badly. So, he pretended he was very, very sick.

"I'm pretty sure that you need to go to the hospital, Frank." Gerard said one day when he was sitting on the floor next to Frank's bed. This statement made Frank surprised.

"You've never called me Frank in an unironic way before." Frank explained, his eyes growing way.

"So? It's your name." Gerard looked up at Frank with a concerned expression.

"Whatever." Frank mumbled, taking a tissue beside his bed and fake-blew his nose. 

Frank heard ruffling beside him, rotating his head and seeing Gerard pull out a cigarette and a lighter. His eyes lit up.

"Why and where did you get that." Frank asked it in more of a demand rather than a question, eyeing the cancer stick.

"Well, I-I sorta got it out of you mom's drawer." Gerard mumbled, slipping the cigarette in between his chapped lips and light it, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out of the right side of his mouth. The boy put two fingers between the stick and took it out of his mouth, ash coming off of it and hitting Frank's floor. The familiar smell filled the air.

That was undoubtedly hot.

 Gerard noticed Frank was staring and smiled at him. He immediately looked away and shook his head.

"You looked through my mom's drawers?" Frank looked back at Gerard, who was taking another drag.

"Accidentally," Gerard mumbled through the cigarette, then taking it out of his mouth and blowing the smoke out of his throat.

"How do you accidentally snoop through someone's things?" 

"I was looking for  _your_ medicine. I thought it might've been in your mom's drawers and found a pack of cigarettes." Gerard blinked just a few times before putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"So you decide to steal them? I could tell my mom about that, and you could get arrested. Especially since you're underage." Frank narrowed his eyes along with a smirk creeping on his face.

"Okay, what do you want, Shorty?" Gerard asked weirdly, since something was between his lip.

"One drag." Frank eyed the cigarette. He's smoked before, and it was nice. He wanted to do it again.

"No way, Shorty. You're sick." Gerard took the cig out of his mouth once again. 

"C'mon! You wanna waste time in jail for not giving someone a cigarette once?" Frank batted his eyelashes.

"Nope. Anything else you want?" Gerard leaned his head a bit to the side, raising his eyebrows and waiting for Frank to answer.

"Ugh, why are you so nice?" Frank whined, laying back down on his pillow and staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Gerard genuinely looked confused at Frank, wondering why he said that.

"You know what I mean! You're looking after me and even though I'm complaining like a bitch, you're still nice! And you're not even giving into my threats!" Frank huffed, tracing the pattern on the ceiling with his eyes. "I'm not even sick anymore. I haven't been sick since the day before yesterday." 

Gerard looked both astonished and hurt by words that came out of Frank's mouth. He took care of him for a week and a half and all he did was take advantage.

Gerard stood up and looked down at the boy, a glint in his eye. "I guess you won't be needing me anymore." Gerard looked down to see he had his shoes on, then walked out of Frank's room and grabbed his coat.

Almost immediately, Frank shot up and followed Gerard. "What the hell! You can't just pack up and leave!" Frank exclaimed, his face getting a bit red. He should've listened to Dallon.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. I mean, you aren't sick and you lied to me. You said you felt like death was on its fucking way. I was worried, Frank." Gerard admitted, putting his scarf on and then his coat. Frank saw that the cigarette was no where to be seen. Most likely it was in the trash.

"Gerard, I'm sorry just please don't leave." Frank bit his lip as the words came out of his mouth.

"Give me one good reason." Gerard perked his head up at Frank with a glare hitting Frank with pain worse than a bullet to the chest.

Frank was lonely. Whenever his mom would leave for some business trip, which was once every month, or when she didn't return home until 6 o'clock, it got lonely. Sure, he had friends who could come over, but either they lived too far away or their parents wouldn't let them go without parental supervision. And God forbid Frank leave the house while his mom wasn't home 

Frank hitched his breath, looking down at his feet. 

"S'what I thought," Gerard replied to the silence dramatically, "See you at school, Oreo." Gerard opened the door and walked out, closing it hard behind him and making Frank flinch.

"Why do I fucking care," Frank asked himself, going back to his room and kicking his door open. "I don't love him or anything." 

 

"You fucking love him," Mikey said on the other line.

"Fuck off, Mikey! I do not love him!" Frank exclaimed, a sad song playing in the background.

"You're playing fucking breakup music and all he did was snap at you and leave, in which, is what happens every fucking time you see him and he sees you." 

"You're being delusional," Frank huffed, turning on his side.

"And you're dramatically in denial!" 

"Already used that comeback, gotta make s'more."

"I fucking hate you. Oh well, continue deny your own feelings, you drama queen. I gotta go do homework because, apparently, 'I have to get good grades to get into a good college.' I don't even want to go to college," Mikey rambled on, then stopping to say goodbye. Frank nodded and ended the call, throwing the phone on the other side of the bed.

"What if I do love him?" He asked himself curiously, shimmying more down into the soft sheets of his bed. "Nah," Frank sighed.

 

A door opening could be heard faintly. "Gerard?" Frank immediately said, jumping out of his bed and opening his door, his body motioning of disappointment when he only saw his mom come in with her hair a tangled mess.

"Hey, Mom," Frank mumbled before flopping on the couch and sighing.

"Well, you look excited to see me. Feel any better?" His mom asks. Frank nods, curling in the couch. "You don't look better, emotionally wise anyways. What did you do?" His mom asked before sitting down next to her curled up son.

"Gerard snapped at me and left. I kinda took advantage of him and lied that I was still really sick, but I felt completely better." Frank mumbled, his mother tangling his black locks in between her fingers. She was quite surprised hearing Gerard's name when talking about this situation.

"Well, that's not good," she said, "But I'd expect you to be happy that he's gone." Linda smirked at her sad son.

"Well, I don't, I guess. He kept me company and it was nice? I should hate him but," Frank stopped.

"But?"

"I think I like him?" Frank's face turned red before burying it in his hands, embarrassed being an understatement. "No!" His whining muffled into his hands. "I shouldn't like him!"

"But baby, I think you should." 

Frank whined much more.

"Frankie, you're acting childish. If you like that boy, you should tell him!" Linda exclaimed, rubbing his back.

Frank shot up and looked at Linda with a surprised face. "Mom, no fucking way I'm telling Gerard fucking Way that I love him," he said before realizing what came out of his mouth and jumping off the couch, "Oh no, I said fucking love!" He yelled, putting his face in his hands and pacing back and forth in the small living room.

Linda looked at Frank with the most amused face you can think of. "You're being paranoid, trust me. When I met your dad, I did the same thing." She told one of those 'when I was your age' stories that every parent tells to try and relate to their kid and saying that everyone goes through the same thing. Though, as always, the child does not follow through with the parent's plan on making them feel better and instead making them feel more worried and anxious.

Frank stopped pacing and turned to his mom, "Mom, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but that doesn't help." Frank ran his hands through his hair, making it look wild. "Fuck my life."

"Hey, isn't it  _your_ fault that you're feeling like this?" His mom crossed her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"What? With the taking advantage thing? Okay, maybe that was a bit  _much_ ,  but I do not regret it!" Frank put his finger up as he made the declaration.

"Bullshit. You regret every thing you did to Gerard." Linda leaned on her hand as she eyed her son.

Frank did regret everything he said and did to Gerard. Fuckin' fantastic.

"Ugh!" Frank yelled, flopping down on the couch beside his mom. "What am I gonna do?" he mumbled to himself.

"You could-" Linda was about to suggest, but Frank cut her off.

"I'm not telling him." 

Linda shut her mouth.

"Well, good luck," Linda jumped off, pressed her lips to Frank's cheek, then retired to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you :) Leave a comment if you want


	5. Petrified of Who You Are and Who You Have Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHE EMOJI MOVIE IN THEATERS JULY 28TH

Gerard swung the door open, seeing the dark outlines of his bed, desk, easel, and various other things. He flicked the light on and looked at the different shades of colors on the wall. He did try to wash it off multiple times, but it has been decided that that paint would never come off.

 

He threw his jacket on the back of his desk chair and kicked his shoes off. He sighed, "Fuck, why did I do that?" Gerard swore at himself, putting his hands to his face and backing onto his bed.

Knocking became audible from his door, Gerard squinting his eyes at Mikey, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Hello, you fucking idiot," Mikey greeted his brother. He was right. Gerard was a fucking idiot.

Since Mikey called him an idiot, Gerard knew Frank told his younger brother. Great.

"Fuck you, Mikey," Gerard covered his eyes again.

The bed sunk down, so Gerard knew that Mikey sat down.

"So, you _do_ like Frank?" Gerard uncovered his eyes and looked at Mikey, who was wiggling his eyebrows. Gerard gently moved his foot forward, then aggressively kick Mikey off his bed. "Okay, I deserved that. Ow," Mikey said. Gerard looked down at him, Mikey's hand on his own head and making a displeased face. 

"I don't  _like_ Frank."

"Well, at least I know you have one thing in common. You both are in denial bitches." Mikey scoffed. He rose up from the floor and looked around Gerard's room, as if he was trying to find something. He put his hands in his pockets.

"I hate you," Gerard muttered, covering his eyes with his hands again.

"Love you too, my dear brother," Mikey replied sarcastically. "I'm gonna go hang out with Pete." Mikey said, skipping out of Gerard's room.

"Wait!" Gerard uncovered his eyes immediately and ran after Mikey. "Why the hell are  _you_ , of all people, hanging out with Pete Wentz?" Gerard cocked an eyebrow, grabbing his brother and making him turn to look at him.

"He asked. I dunno. I'm as surprised as you are." Mikey shrugged Gerard's hands off.

"Did you ask Mom?" Gerard mumbled, looking at the stairs, making sure his mom wasn't there to hear.

"Uh, well,  _Mom_ thinks I'm gonna go to his house for him to help me with my 'studies'." Mikey held up his hands and made quotations with his fingers when he said 'studies'.

"How do you know that I'm not gonna tell Mom?"

"How do you not know I'm gonna tell Mom about that one time you drank a whole bottle of wine and got drunk off your ass?" Mikey smirked.

"Touche. Don't have too much fun," Gerard winked.

"Fuck. You." Mikey said before running downstairs.

* * *

 

Gerard entered the school with a scarf snug around his neck once again. This one was new.

Gerard heard whispering from other kids, "I heard they're gay" and "Fucking faggots" and also "The new kids are  _infested_ ". 

He turned to the cafeteria, seeing these two unfamiliar faces and a group of jocks around them. One kid had bright yellow hair and the other brown.

"Hey, Gerard!" Patrick called to him, waving his arms. Gerard eyed the kids, but walking towards him and his friend's table. 

"New kids?" He asked.

"Yup. Both openly gay, those poor kids." Ray shook his head.

"So, Highlighter Fag, you dating Cutting Dyke over here?" Gerard heard one of the jocks call, making the other jocks burst into laughter and highfiving each other. It made Gerard scrunch up his face.

"I feel so bad," Lindsey shook her head.

Gerard looked over and saw Pete walk in, Mikey walking in after him. Pete was smiling brightly with his face a bit red and walked over to the table. "What has you in a happy mood?" Ray asked, noticing that Patrick scooted away from Pete, his face red.

"No reason," Pete shook his head, light in his eyes and smile. 

"So, why didn't Mikey come home last night?" Gerard asked, almost giving a glare at Pete. Pete's face lost a bit of color and the light from his eyes and smile went out too.

"Uh, w-well," Pete stuttered, fiddling with his fingers.

"You didn't." Gerard's face went all surprised like. Pete was the only person at that table who knew what Gerard meant by that.

"No! No! Well, yeah. Maybe." Pete gulped. "Don't hurt me." Gerard didn't even know Pete was gay, let alone his brother. And they made out? Wait, no, fuck, shit. Gerard didn't want the image of Pete and his _brother_. Oh God that's gross. Then again, Gerard was as straight as steamed spaghetti, so he couldn't tease them or anything.

Gerard grabbed Pete's shoulder, dragged him towards Gerard and whispering in his ear, "If you fucking  _dare_ hurt my brother, you're dead, Wentz." Gerard came up from whispering, then pushing Pete back where he was. His face lost all color and he looked  _terrified,_ though very relieved.

"So, Cutting Dyke, you think Highlighter Fag is hot?" Gerard heard Jock Number One, as he likes to call him since he the most douchebaggy of them all, say. His ears burned at the sound of his voice calling them that. He looked over to his brother's table, looking sympathetic at his brother, sad at Frank, and weirdly at Brendon and Ryan, who were taking turned drinking out of a milk carton. They were really weird, but Gerard didn't question it.

The constant hearing of the words 'Dyke' and 'Fag' made him more angry by the second. Gerard turned his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth.

"You okay, Gerard?" Lindsey asked, reaching out to touch Gerard's shoulder, but he was angry. He heard Jock Number One say fag again, making him jump out of his seat.

"HEY, CUNTS! STOP BOTHERING THEM!" Gerard yelled. His face was a dark shade of red and he was shaking a bit.

Jock Number One turned around, looking surprised, but a smirk plastering over his face. He walked up to Gerard, the cafeteria silent. The only sound was Jock Number One's footsteps.

"Are you a faggot too?" Jock Number One asked him, towering over Gerard. He looked straight up at him and spat in his face. Gasps were heard all over the room, Jock Number One bringing a hand to his face and wiping the spit off all dramatic-like.

"Meet me behind the school after today. We'll settle this in a manly way. Wait, you aren't manly, what am I talking about? You're a  _faggot_." He spat. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have fun beating you up."

"I could beat your ass in a minute." Gerard looked up and down at Jock Number One.

"We'll see, little girl." 

The bell rang, Jock Number One walking basically through Gerard, knocking into his should on purpose. His 'goons' followed behind him, all knocking into Gerard.

"GEE'S A FAGGOT!" One annoying ass kid named Bob Bryar yelled, making the whole cafeteria laugh. His nickname and that _word_ went together in one sentence. It made Gerard's stomach churn.

Gerard's face turned red. "He's not even denying it!" He heard faintly, making him still. He canceled out the laughs for a minute. Everyone knew. Every goddamn person in that cafeteria knew.

Everyone in the cafeteria, besides his friends and Mikey's friends, stood up and one by one, they walked into a mortified Gerard purposely. He messed up. After everyone, besides the people he knew, left, Gerard realized what he just did.

"Fuck. I messed up. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Gerard put his hands to his face. "Fuck! Why did I do that?" He whispered, then looking at his table, his astonished friends only blinking at him. "What am I gonna do?" he asked, looking like he just saw Satan. Well, he kinda did see Satan, didn't he?

"I'll play Misfits at your funeral, don't worry, bro." Gerard turned to Mikey, glaring at him. At least the other's didn't bash him for being gay. 

"Hah, you're so dead, Gerard." Brendon called, getting up and skipping towards him.

"No shit, Brendon. I'm fucking dead! I can't even throw a goddamn punch let alone beat the guy's ass." 

"I beg to differ," Frank's voice called. Gerard turned to him. "You beat me up to the core in my freshman year."

"Well, you're a tiny piece of shit." Gerard scoffed. 

"Hey! You're conversing!" Mikey cheered.

"Fuck you, Mikey." Both Gerard and Frank looked at each other with widened eyes when they said the statement at the exact same time.

"Okay, well, back to the situation at hand, you need a plan, Gerard." Dallon's infamous professor voice echoed in the slightly empty cafeteria.

"So, what, are we gonna jump him?" Patrick laughed. Everyone rotated their heads to look at the strawberry blonde. Patrick's amused expression turned into a mortified one. "No, no, no, NO! We are  _not_ jumping him!" He exclaimed.

"Why not, it'll be fun, Patty!" Ray touched Patrick's shoulder, him shrugging it off in response. "All of us versus him will totally beat him!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't want  _anyone_ hurt." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Hey, remember that time in third grade when he gave you a swirly and wedgie in the same day?" Ryan spoke. All three of those guys went to the same elementary. Poor bastards.

"Never mind, I'm in." Patrick smiled brightly.

"AWESOME! WE'RE GONNA KICK SOME JOCK ASS!" Brendon cheered, jumping around the cafeteria.

"Hey, you boys and girl better get t'class," One of the lunch ladies interrupted the cheering of Brendon, "Oh! And good luck! You'll need it!" Gerard smiled a small smiled, then walking along side Mikey.

"This is gonna be fucking fun."

* * *

 

"H-hey." Gerard looked up to see the familiar chestnut haired boy. "Thanks for saving my boyfriend and I. My name is Tyler," Tyler rose his hand, Gerard taking it and shaking it. Gerard always wanted to know a person in Music Theory class.

"Take a seat," Gerard spoke softly, pulled the chair beside him out of Tyler. He sat gracefully and put his bag beside the table.

"You're like a superhero, man." Tyler smiled brightly at Gerard. Tyler's voice was deep. Like, really deep.

"Well, I've always wanted to be another Batman. My name's Gerard, by the way." Tyler nodded.

"So, Gerard, why did you stand up for us anyways?" Tyler cocked his head curiously.

"Well, those douche bags were annoying the shit out of me with the whole dyke and faggot thing. I'm gay myself, if you haven't caught on." Gerard looked down at his feet. He's never said that ever before, besides to Mikey. Now that the beans have been spilled, he doesn't have to worry anymore, which is kinda good? Oh no, what if his parents find out?

"Oh, God, I thought we were the only one! That's, like, scary. Very scary." Tyler sighed in relief.

"Well, if you wanna get revenge, after school I was scheduled t'have a 'duel' with him. My friends are gonna jump him though. If you and your boyfriend wanna join, you can. We will need all the help," Gerard looked over at Tyler and smiled brightly.

"I'd gladly beat him up. Though, uh, I don't think I can even give one punch in. Maybe Josh can, he's pretty buff." Tyler's face became a subtle red, then clasped his hands together in his lap. Gerard chuckled.

"Well, that's why my _friends_ , with an s, are gonna jump 'em. God knows what'll happen if  _I'm_ the only one to fight him."

Tyler chuckled, "True, true."

 

* * *

 

It was finally lunch, and Gerard grabbed a tray full of food, his head down, and walking towards his table. None of his friends were there yet, so he just ate in silence.

Unfortunately, Brandon (Gerard finally learned Jock Number One's name from Tyler) came in with the biggest smirk of a lifetime looking at Gerard. It was like Brandon was in the wilderness and Gerard was the only food for miles.

"So, hm," Brandon thought for a second, "Ah, I'll call you Queer Queen." Brandon laughed that annoying and utterly obnoxious laugh. Gerard kept staring at his almost empty tray, trying to not listen to him.

"So, Queer Queen, are you ready for our fight today?" Brandon plopped himself on the table, sitting right next to Gerard's tray. Gerard gripped his fork, trying not to say something and cause the fight before it's supposed to happen.

"C'mon! Speak, Queer." Gerard's cheeks started becoming red.

"Fuck off, Brandon." Gerard shifted his vision towards the short, raven haired boy with beautiful hazel eyes. (At least, that's what Gerard thinks.) 

 _"Oh fuck me....Of fucking course I think that,"_  Gerard mentally facepalmed, but physically just stared at the two boys, mainly the punk rock looking one.

"What're you gonna do, Shorty?" Brandon scoffed, folding his arms around his chest.

"Hey, Gerard calls me Shorty. Get your own nickname that insults my height," Frank scolded, making Gerard's mouth slightly open up, looking jolted. Frank just (kinda) defended Gerard. 

Brandon looked at Frank, then Gerard, then Frank again, then Gerard again but with a smirk. "Dating, are we?" 

Gerard heard someone in the background choke, his head spinning towards the infamous Brendon and Ryan, who were taking turns drinking milk again. (Weird.) 

Brendon's face showed amusement, and a lot of it, even though he almost killed himself from choking on milk. Ryan just sat there, his chin propped on his hand, smiling.

Gerard rose an eyebrow, then turned back to the two boys who were probably gonna start fighting.

"Even if I  _was_ his boyfriend, which I'm not," Frank and Gerard both blushed at Frank's statement, "What's it to you? Why does it matter to you?" Frank asked, now swinging back and forth on his feet.  ** _(A/N: I tried to find the right term, didn't get it.)_**

"Because, uh," Brandon hesitated.

"Exactly." Frank smirked, then walking past both Brandon and Gerard.

"Fuck.." Brandon swore under his breath. "You guys won this round, but when you and I fight, you're dead, Way." Gerard shuddered at the though of Brandon's fist hitting his throat and cheek. The guy takes wrestling and football for fuck sake!

Brandon left Gerard alone, for now. Jesus Christ.

As if on cue, his friends, Tyler, Josh, and Mikey came in all in one group.

"Okay, you guys," Pete was in front, looking at both Frank's table and Gerard, "We need a plan," he whispered.

Gerard walked and everyone else walked to the biggest table to discuss.

"Hey, just because I'm helping you, doesn't make us friends," Frank sat next to Gerard.

"Then why are you sitting beside me?" 

Frank's face turned a light shade of red. "Fuck you." Gerard tried not to smile, failing miserably.

"Okay, so Lindsey has a plan." Pete informed, Lindsey standing up.

"So, here's what's gonna happen," Lindsey whispered before explaining the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you :)


	6. You Will Hide from Everyone, Denying You Need Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, like, I'm listening to Save by Tyjo but it's the empty arena + rain version. Recommend if you need a good cry

Frank is fucking terrified. He's just this 5'5 hormonal teenage boy that has no fighting experience besides with Gerard, not like he won those fights in the first place.

"Oh, this is just fucking great," Frank whined to his newly found friend Josh Dun, "I'm probably gonna get trampled by you guys!" 

Frank remembered the 'plan'. Apparently, Frank and the others were supposed to hide around the back of the school, and when Gerard says the 'key phrase', everyone will come out and knock Brandon out. Yup, that's the plan. No Plan B if his 'goons' show up and kick their asses. No Plan B if Brandon does something dirty and pulls out a knife. No Plan B if Brandon uses his evil powers to knock everyone out. 

Okay, the last one is a  _bit_ extreme, but it could possibly happen.

"Calm down, dude. It's okay! We're gonna be okay!" Josh whispered back, smiling brightly at Frank. They were in Trigonometry together, not giving a shit about what the teacher was talking about.

"Says you!" Frank whispered violently, "You actually have muscles!"

"Thanks?"

"Boys!" The Trig teacher, Mr. Klein, yelled, "No talking, unless you want to have detention with  _me."_ Frank pretended to shudder, making Mr. Klein complain under his breath.

 

Josh and Frank didn't talk after that, mainly because they had nothing to talk about, and that they couldn't get detention and abandon the others.

Frank made his way to his locker, putting books up and grabbing some to take to his next class.

"Hey! Frank!" Frank heard Mikey call, Mikey running up to Frank. "Have you seen Gerard?" Mikey asked, his breath a bit rugged from the running.

"Nope."

"If you see him, then tell him to meet me at his locker. I'm kinda worried about him. He didn't come to Art today." Mikey looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Frank rolled his eyes, shutting his locker and walked past Mikey.

"Don't act like you don't care," Mikey yelled.

Frank kept walking, turning around to flip Mikey off, then turn around again to walk to his chemistry class. The hallways nearing the classroom were empty, and Frank was a little bit freaked out, but he didn't question it. Frank picked his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, it being almost 3:16 pm. Frank was about five minutes late to class.

"Oh, great," Frank sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. He turned the corner, picking up pace in his walk. 

He walked past a storage closet, hearing something muffled in it after. Frank backed up, looked at the storage closet, and wondered  what was making the noise.

 _Either two people are banging, or someone had been stuffed in there. Frank, you have a 50/50 chance of not seeing straight people banging,_ Frank thought.

Frank stepped towards the door, a shaky hand reaching out and touching the handle. He carefully pushed the handle down, seeing as it was unlocked. "Straight people banging it is," He whispered. "But what if the kidnapped person is tied up?" Frank rose an eyebrow, then opening the door.

Frank looked in, seeing a familiar raven haired boy curled up on the floor, muffled crying coming through his folded arms.

"Gerard?" Frank asked softly, looking sad at the crying boy.

"Huh?" Gerard whispered, looking up and wiping his eyes and nose quickly before narrowing his eyes at Frank. "What do you want, Shorty?" He sniffled.

"Uh, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Gerard narrowed his eyes more.

"Gerard, you're not fine. Fuck off with that shit." Frank leaned against the door frame. Gerard's eyes softened, then he looked down at his crossed legs.

"I'm scared." Gerard gulped.

"About the fight? I am too," Frank fiddled around with his thumbs.

"What if you guys don't hear me? What if that douche has a knife, cause that's something he'd do." Gerard started hugging himself. See? Other people think Brandon will be a dick and pull out a knife too!

Frank watched the poor boy. He had to do something

Frank kneeled down, looking at Gerard with the most serious face ever.

"Gerard, you are going to be okay. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you," Frank realized what he said, "I m-mean, Brandon can't hurt you 'cause I'm the only one who can." Frank blushed, Gerard turning his head and smiling a small smile at Frank.

 

Frank ended up missing chemistry class, but he didn't care. Gerard did stuff him in a locker, Mikey's locker, though when the bell had rung. He still didn't care.

 

"And so I said that she's a slut," Frank heard Mikey's mindless comments to whoever was with him faintly as he waited for him to open the damn locker. Frank was leaning on the door, so he practically fell out and almost knocked Mikey over.

"Gerard?" Mikey raised an eyebrow, knowing his brother had something to do with this.

Frank nodded, dusting himself off.

"Well, you found him, I guess." Mikey shrugged, putting his books up and closing the door. Frank looked who was with Mikey, that being Pete and Dallon.

"Hey, guys." Frank greeted, then walking with them to put his own books up.

* * *

 

"Okay, we can do this!" Frank walked beside Josh and Tyler.

"Hell yeah we can!" Tyler put his fist up in the air as he said that.

"Okay, guys, shut the fuck up."  Lindsey mumbled. They had arrived behind the school. Frank could kinda see where Gerard was. "Just, hide." She whispered, Frank and his friends scattering around the place.

Frank kneeled behind the nearby dumpster, a clear view where Gerard was standing, then seeing Brandon come into view. He could quite clearly hear what he was saying.

"Hello, Queer Queen," He said. Frank gritted his teeth. 

"H-Hello, Stereotypical Douchebag." Gerard stuttered. He was quite cute when he stuttered. 

"Well, ready when you are, Brandon." Gerard breathed in and out.

"Aw, you thought his was gonna be a fair fight. That's adorable." Brandon laughed bitterly, Frank seeing him take out a knife.

 _I FUCKING KNEW IT! DID ANYONE LISTEN TO ME? NOoOoOoOOoOo_ , Frank thought, looking horrified.

"U-Uh..." Gerard looked at the knife, his eyes widening and his breath hitching.

"Afraid of sharp objects? Oh, who am I kidding? You probably cut yourself every day, fag."

Gerard backed into a wall, Frank seeing him cringe and look displeased with the knife.

Frank looked at Lindsey, who was hiding on the wall beside him. She shook her head. "We can't," she mouthed.

Frank glared. Are they seriously gonna let Brandon cut him up?

"Come on, little girl," Brandon inched his way towards Gerard.

Frank looked at Lindsey one more time, then at Gerard. Before Lindsey could grab him by the shirt, Frank already ran out in the open.

"Hey, Douche McGee!" Frank yelled, kinda regretting it when Brandon turned around with glint and fire in his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"You're saving your boyfriend? Surprise, surprise." Brandon nodded. "Now I have two victims."

Frank narrowed his eyes more, throwing dagger looks at the jock.

"Which one shall I pick? Hm, eenie, meenie, minie,  _you_." Brandon pointed at Gerard.

 _'Yeah, right,'_ Frank thought as he ran into Brandon, knocking him down. Frank straddled the boy and made his hand into a fist, and punching the egotistical jock. 

All of a sudden, Frank felt a sharp pain in his side, then the sharp pain going away and leaving a very hurtful sting. He yelped in pain as he looked at his white shirt, now very red. Unable to do anything, Frank put both his hands on the wound. He could tell it was a bit of a big cut, but not enough to get stitches for it. It was kinda like a deep cat scratch, only it hurt way worse.

Frank tumbled off of Brandon and held his side very tightly. He could see the light now.

"Frank!" He heard his friends yell, but he most importantly heard Gerard. Frank looked up, seeing Gerard on top of Brandon, the bloody knife about five feet away from him, and Gerard was kicking, punching, and doing almost anything to beat him up. 

He felt his body move, looking up to see Dallon looking like anxiety hit him with a fucking bus.

"Gerard! Let's go!" he heard Pete scream out. Frank sighed, closing his eyes.

 

"I-I have bandages." He heard Gerard stutter after he was dragged along a couple of minutes later.

"Gerard, we have to take him to a fucking doctor!" Dallon swore under his breath.

"No, it's not that deep of a cut," Frank hisses at the pain he suddenly felt, "Fuck.."

"Doctor we go," Brendon mumbled.

* * *

Frank sorta lost consciousness after a few seconds. The pain was unbearable.

 

At the ER, it was normal. They patched him up and did all the thing that a normal human being could do.

"Told you I didn't need to go to the doctor. Gerard could've done that shit," Frank mumbled to his friends when he left to the waiting room. Gerard stood up and rushed to Frank.

"Frank, oh my God, I'm so sorry. If I knew that would've happened, I would've punched you and said to go back. Oh my God. It all happened so qu-"

"It's okay, Gerard." He mumbled, cutting Gerard off of one of his rambles.

"You forgive me for that? Really?" Gerard looked at Frank, looking terrified. Frank nodded.

"My mom will fucking kill me, though." Frank shook his head.

"Well, on the bright side," Tyler started, then stopping with a deep in thought look.

"There is no bright side to this," Pete shook his head.

"I fucking told you guys!" Patrick's hands flew everywhere. Brendon gasped.

"Patrick! Watch your mouth!" Brendon scolded.

"Fuck off, Bren." Patrick leaned his arm on the arms of the chair, then leaning his head on his hand.

"Okay, besides our plan totally backfiring, we pretty much won that and everyone's in one piece!." Dallon nodded at his own statement.

"Sure, but if you don't see me in the next few days, come to my house and you'll know why." Frank referenced his mother, then folding his arms. Mikey's face turns from his poker face to being very distress. He has seen what his mother does when Gerard and him get into petty fights. If it's bad when _that_ happens, it will totally be worse when he actually gets  _injured_.

"Well, I'm going to go home and rethink my whole entire life." Ryan said before standing up. 

"I'm coming too!" Dallon and Brendon said at the same time.

 

 

Everyone pretty much parted ways, Gerard giving Frank a ride to his home since they lived so close to each other. Frank was pretty astonished that Gerard beat Brandon up. From what Frank could look at, Brandon would sure have a black eye the next day. 

Frank opened the door, revealing his mother pacing around the living with with a phone to her ear and her hair messed up.

She looked up at Frank, her eyes widening and her pupils bursting out. 

"Frank Anthony Iero!" She yelled. Frank cringed. What is she gonna do this time? Ground him from playing guitar? Make him eat a piece of meat?  _KIll him_?

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're safe," she rushed to Frank, tightly pulling him in for a hug. Frank almost fell over from the attack from his mother, but put his arms around her anyways.

"I'm okay, Mom," Frank said softly. Surely, if this was a TV show, there would be sappy music and the 'aw' track playing in the background.

"If you ever get in a fight like that again, I'm gonna take Pansy away for a fucking month," his mother referred to his guitar. 

_I fucking knew it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nOw ThE nIgHt Is CoMiNg To An EnD
> 
> (I appreciate youuuu)


	7. To Exterminate Your Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Donald are not happy...at all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (I guess?): This will contain content that some may find disturbing. Now that I think about it, I'm gonna put abuse in the tags because fuck this shit

"Gerard," Mikey whined, leaning his head back against the seat. 

"What now?"

"Can you drop me off at Pete's?" Mikey looked at Gerard with the 'puppy dog eyes' that never actually worked.

"Mikey, no, we are literally home. You can walk yourself." Gerard turned his car into the driveway and parked it, making sure everything was turned off before opening the car door and getting out. You could still hear Mikey whining from outside the car.

"Come on, Mikes. Don't be so lazy." Gerard turned to look at his brother in the car. "Okay, then. I'll drive you to school tomorrow." Mikey, who only heard Gerard's statement faintly, shot up and smirked.

"With Frank!" Mikey's words came out muffled, but Gerard still heard him.

"Fine, if it will get you out of my damn car." Gerard turned away, huffing. He skipped up to the steps an grasped the door handle before turning it and pushing the door in to open it. "Mom! Dad! We're home!" Gerard yelled to get the attention of his mom and dad.

Gerard looked around, then seeing his mother emerge from the kitchen, her eyes shooting daggers, arms crossed, and the clear sound of her tapping her foot.

"Oh, so you know about the fight. Yeah, I'm so sorry, Mom, but I'm oka-" Gerard felt the pressure of someone pushing him, and then he was against the wall. Making him almost scream, he looked to see who pinned him against the wall. 

His dad.

"No son of mine is going to live under my roof and be a faggot." Mr. Way glared down at his son, Gerard yelping in pain at the impact of a hitting his bare face.

"D-Dad, p-please don't d-do this." Gerard stuttered out before the pain impact came again, but to his eyes. Mr. Way grasped his son before throwing him on the ground. Honestly, Gerard was furious, more so at his mom. She was just standing there, watching, doing nothing about the situation.

"The hospital contacted us, saying you got in a fight," Mr. Way kicked Gerard's side, making tears well up in his eyes. Gerard curled up, since there was nothing he could do.

"We asked why in the world would  _you_ get in a fight," Donald practically stepped on Gerard, almost making his bones crack. Gerard couldn't let his dad see he was crying, so he hid his face in fear.

"'Told us that this boy was gonna beat you up because, of course, you're  _gay._ " Gerard screamed out in the usher of pain as Donald kicked him in the crotch, wondering if it was worth getting into the fight. 

"I would've let him beat you up." Donald mumbled, Gerard still hearing him.

"And until you start acting like a decent human being," Donald started yelling, "We won't treat you like a decent human being! You got that, homo?" Gerard stayed still, well, as still as he could. His body was shaking and it hurt. 

"I said, do you get that!" Donald shouted louder, making Gerard jump. He nodded a small nod.

"Good," Donald said before kicking Gerard again and spitting on him. He didn't even wipe the disgusting spit off, he just laid there for a couple of seconds that felt like minutes, hours, day, hell, years.

Gerard slowly got up, looked at his smug mom. "What do you want?" His mother asked, looking offended that Gerard even  _looked_ at her.

* * *

 

"Gerard!" Gerard turned his head slowly towards his bedroom door, seeing Mikey. "Oh my fucking God!" Mikey whispered violently, walking into Gerard's bedroom and shutthing the door behind him.

"So, Donald told you?" Gerard mumbled as he stared back at the ceiling, tracing the odd shapes. Gerard felt like the appropriate name to call his father was Donald. He was no father to him anymore.

"Yes, yes he did. And I'm so fucking sorry I didn't stop him! I even heard him yelling and I could've stopped it but I was a coward! Ah! Fucking shit!" Mikey swore at himself some more before sighing.

"I just hope he doesn't do that every day." Gerard mumbled, sitting up to look at his stressed out brother. Mikey sat down in front of him.

"You're gonna leave tomorrow." Mikey demanded. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Donald may be abusing me and all that shit, but I can take him. I don't have to leave." Gerard looked down at his brother.

"Uhm? Gerard, at least tell the fucking police!" Mikey exclaimed quietly.

"No. I can take him." Gerard lifted his hand to touch his hand, then hissing at the pain. "Fuck..."

"Gee, he's gonna kill you," Mikey said, looking down at Gerard's covers, tears in his eyes. Gerard's eyes softened. The only times Mikey called Gerard 'Gee' was when he was really scared. 

"Mikes, he's not gonna kill me, I promise you." Gerard pulled his brother in for a long, kinda awkward hug. "I'll be gone next year anyways. If I tell the police on Donald, they'll take you and I away to hell knows where. Not like we'll get justice anyways, everyone in Belleville is homophobic. They'll see it as a minor punishment." Gerard rolled his eyes as his brother pulled away.

"Okay, but you have to fucking promise me that you'll leave if things get bad." MIkey demanded, narrowing his eyes and looking all serious-like.

Gerard chuckled a real laugh. "Okay, Mikes. I promise." Gerard nodded, the putting his hand behind him and crossing his fingers. He did want to tell the police anyways, but there was no way in hell that Mikey was gonna be taken away from him. He was his only brother, the only family he metaphorically had now.

Mikey sighed in relief. 

* * *

Mikey stayed in Gerard's room for a little while more in silence before breaking it.

"Donald told me to treat you like shit, so if I call you names or just plainly ignore you in front of him, don't take it personally. I promise, I wouldn't ever say harsh things to you." Mikey looked at Gerard, a nod following.

"Okay."

* * *

Gerard woke up very early the next day to ignore encountering his father. He quickly threw on an outfit, a Black Flag sweater, blue jeans, and a pair of old sneakers. He only messed with his hair a bit before leaving his bedroom and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly. He ran out of the room, his mouth still wet from rushing to get done with washing his mouth, only to find Donald waiting for him in the living room.

"Thought you could get away." Donald chuckled.

Donald practically threw himself at Gerard, pushing him to the wall and making the whole house shake. Donald took his hand and put it to Gerard's throat, Gerard coughing for air and tears escaping his lungs. 

Gerard felt like he was drowning. Like an anchor was attached to his ankle as he was swimming up to try gasping for oxygen, but the only actual thing he could breathe in was water.

His vision soon became hazy as he dropped to the ground, then it all became black.

He was definitely gonna be late for class.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you and feedback :)


	8. Living like a Ghost You Walk by Everyone You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SEEING JUDAH AND THE LION IN OCTOBER! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE, CHECK THEM OUT BECAUSE THEY ARE FUCKING AMAZING!

Frank waited a while for Gerard to pick him up. Yesterday, Mikey texted him to say that Gerard was picking him up for school early. It would've been nice to not ride the bus for once. Mikey told him to be ready by six-thirty, but when seven o'clock came by, he gave up and walked back inside to wait for the bus instead.

Once on the bus, he was kinda disappointed. He actually did want to ride with Gerard to school.

Frank looked out the window, seeing a paler looking Mikey get on the bus.

"Are...you okay?' Frank questioned his lifelong friend, who sat right beside him.

"F-Fine," Mikey stuttered, biting his lip so he wouldn't say anything.

Frank shrugged, not questioning it. He knew something was up, but he didn't want to interfere. He respected Mikey's privacy.

* * *

They walk into school together, Mikey still a bit shook up. They walk to their group of friends, sitting at their usual spot.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Dallon asked, clear expression of worry on his face.

"Y-Yes." Mikey stuttered out once more, then looking down at the table.

"Mikey, we all know you're lying. Just give in." Ryan looked dearly at his clearly hurt friend, then looking behind him. They all looked behind Mikey, including Frank, and he was beyond confused and surprised.

There he was, Gerard Way, a black eye and multiple bruised along his paler-than-usual face. His beautiful face, almost completely ruined. Even when it was messed the fuck up, it was still beautiful. 

Frank jumped out of his seat and quickly dashed to the physically hurt Gerard.

"G-Gerard." Frank stuttered, taking a closer look at Gerard. The knuckles of his hands were purple and bruised, his neck having a redish-purpleish outline of thick lines on it, maybe fingers. Frank didn't want to show that he cared, but when a person comes into a room looking like  _that_ , you have to worry.

Gerard walked straight past Frank, past Gerard's table, in which his own friends took note of Gerard's form, Frank's table, and headed back to the table where Jamia always sits. Gerard takes a seat next to the lonely girl, Jamia glancing up at Gerard, then back at the table.

Frank's eyes softened, his mouth slightly opened.

"Mikey," Frank turned to look at his friend, "What. Happened."

* * *

 

"You're fucking saying that your dad is  _abusing_ Gerard for being gay?" Patrick asked, Mikey only nodded, small tears forming in his eyes. Pete put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. Mikey definitely needed to be comforted, but Gerard needed it more.

"Aaaaaaaand," Brendon said, "I'm going to the police station. If you wanna come with, you are more than happy to." Brendon jumped up, grabbing Ryan and Dallon by the shirts and pulling them a few inches away before Mikey called after them.

"Wait! Don't!" Three of the boys turned around and walked back to the table.

"Why shouldn't we? Dude, your brother is getting abused. I think that's illegal and fucked up." Ryan said sternly. Frank just looked back and forth at his friends. He was too astonished to say anything. Might I add furious as all fucking hell.

"Well no shit it's illegal, but Gerard specifically said not to tell the police. We'll be taken away to God knows where and I kinda agree with him. If we get taken away, I won't be able to see you guys and there is a 50 percent chance I won't be able to see Gee again either." Mikey's bottom lip quivered.

 _Gee? That's adorable._ Frank thought before shaking the thought away.

"He's right." Frank chirped in.

"What?" Everyone said in unison, even Mikey. They weren't surprised what Frank had said, but the fact that  _Frank_ said it.

"W-well yeah," A blush creeped on Frank's cheeks. He quickly thought of a stupid answer that no one would buy, "I won't be able to check off 'Murder Gerard Way' off my bucket list!"

Brendon rolled his eyes, then whipped his head around to look at Gerard, who was about 30 to 40 feet away from them, then turned back around to the group.

"Frank, dear, we all know you're in love with Gerard Way and you can't live without him. Now, stop being an in denial bitch." Brendon said, earning a few snickers from Ryan and Lindsey. Frank's cheeks grew a darker shade.

"Fuck you all." Frank mumbled, sinking down into the chair he was sitting in.

"All jokes aside, we'll need a plan." Patrick nodded at his own statement.

"Our little plan didn't work yesterday. Do you seriously think we can trust ourselves with making a new one that will  _actually succeed_?" Ray rose an eyebrow.

"Woah, woah, woah. Okay, there's no plan, guys. I'm gonna respect my brother's wishes, even though I don't agree, that we don't do anything. He said that he can handle him." Mikey interrupted.

"Bullshit, Mikey. Look at him, he's fucking miserable." Ray gestured towards the pale figure. Frank nodded in agreement.

"Jesus Christ. Why am I friends with you people." Lindsey rolled her eyes, then jumped out of her seat. The boys' eyes all followed her as she walked to the table Gerard and Jamia were sitting at. Frank mentally cringed at Lindsey's actions, even though they were completely harmless. 

Gerard looked at Lindsey with the saddest look Frank has ever seen, his blood boiling and his right hand turning into a fist. Donald Way made Gerard like that. Donald Way knocked the bright light Gerard shined, even though he was an asshole. 

Lindsey's mouth started moving, Gerard then looking down, his face dropped lower in sadness with every word Lindsey spoke. 

Frank took a glance at Jamia, who was still looking at the table. She then perked her head up, as if her name was called. Lindsey turned her head and began moving her lips towards Jamia, who's face held astonishment, as if she was surprised someone was talking to her.

"What the hell is she doing?" Dallon mumbled.

"Who knows, man." Pete shook his head.

Lindsey started laughing, which made Gerard smile just a bit, but the smile soon faded away.

"I think she's just. . . . talking to them." Mikey cocked his head.

"Gasp!" Brendon exclaimed sarcastically. "No shit she's talking to them, Mikey."

"No, like, just talking to them. Nothin' specific. Just a normal conversation. Nothing about," Mikey paused, "Donald." 

Frank sorta found it weird that Mikey called his dad by his real name, but he wasn't going to question it. There was definitely a good reason why.

"Well, maybe we should all do that. Give Gerard support. That's what he needs right now." Patrick looked at the other boys, Frank lost in his train of thought.

 _But Gerard needs to get out of that fucking house. If he can't even smile for ten seconds, then it has to be bad,_ Frank bit his lip, chewing on his lip ring that he almost forget was there. Everything he said before about saying that Mikey was right, he mentally took it all back. He hated seeing Gerard  _this_ sad. 

Frank kept his mouth shut. He just didn't want to fight with his friends right now. Everything was so confusing and weird. One day everything was normal, Gerard shoving Frank into a locker as usual, the next day Gerard unwillingly comes out to the entire schools and get beat up by his own father, and Frank fucking hates it.

The bell soon rung, everyone getting up one by one and fleeing to the hallways.

Frank knew what he was doing this evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy I appreciate you! Please send feedback :D


	9. So I Stopped by to Let You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is, uh, a bit broken
> 
> *WARNING* This one will definitely mention some things some people may find triggering, like self-harm and alcoholism. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! DEPRESSING THINGS!

Gerard took a big breath in before opening the door to his home and quickly running upstairs, ignoring the yelling of his father and the big stomps he made. He dashed straight into his room, shutting the door and locking it. His breath hitched as a bang suddenly hit the door, making Gerard flinch for only a second, silence following it after.

He breathed out for a minute, his eyes puffy red from crying in the school bathroom earlier. He noticed that Brandon wasn't at school, but he didn't care then. His mouth started watering, his mind on the memory of the item 'helping' him through every little problem he had.

He quickly dashed to his messy closet, throwing out t-shirts and pants down on the ground, making only a light, muffled sound. Gerard's eyes lit up as he saw the old bottle he never opened.

He hesitantly reached for the bottle, grasping onto it and pulling it out of another pile of clothes.

 _Hello, it's nice to see you again,_ Gerard thought before twisting the cap off and smelled the nostalgic smell.

Alcohol.

Wine, to be exact. 

He brought the bottle up to his face, slightly tilting it towards him and the liquid flowing into his mouth. 

It burned quite a bit actually.

Gerard swallowed and smirked a very small smirk. He stumbled toward his bed and sat down, taking another drink of the wine, his mouth starting to burn a bit more. To other people, it would feel terrible to have the burning sensation in their mouth. But to Gerard, it felt like another home.

The poison started doing it's thing, Gerard's vision slightly blurry. He knew that he was getting a bit tipsy, so he continued drinking the liquid, a bit more hastier this time. His body started getting warmer and his heartbeat began to beat a little quicker.

This made Gerard smile a little wider.

He then frowned.

He was only seventeen, going to be eighteen next April. He wasn't supposed to be drinking. 

Would his friends be proud?

Would Mikey be proud?

Would  _Frank_ be proud?

 

Gerard's bottom lip started quivering, his eyes locking with his clock. He didn't realize it had been an hour and he drank the whole bottle of the poisoned liquid. Time seemed to be slower now, a lot slower. His vision was more blurry and he could barely see anything.

The poor boy jumped up, his head hurting a little, then stumbling to his set of drawers.

He pulled out the items Mikey hid from him.

Razor blades.

Gerard took one of out of the plastic bag quickly, throwing the rest on the floor. He stumbled towards his mirror, looking at the blurry image of himself.

A black eye, one bruise on his cheek and a matching one on his neck. He slowly raised his thumb to graze it against the bruise, hissing and pulling his hand back. Gerard blinked at the image of himself, trying to see himself clearly, but he couldn't. He fumbled around with the razor blade, then slowly putting it against his forearm, hissing when the blade dragged against his pale skin.

He didn't realize he was crying until now.

The blade found itself making five marks on his skin, the smile returning to Gerard's face. He looked down at his bloody arm and matching bloody blade. 

 

He frowned again.

 _Friends, Mikey, Frank,_ the things kept repeating in his head. 

_Would they be proud?_

The answer was no.

They wouldn't be proud.

They all thought he would stop for good.

 

_**"Mikey, I'm worthless," Gerard slurred to his brother.** _

_**Mikey started crying.** _

_**"Gee, please, stop drinking. Y-You'll get in trouble. P-Please, I don't want you to go to jail. Don't leave me, please." Mikey cried harder, putting his hands to his face.** _

_**Poor Mikey was only in sixth grade, making Gerard a sophomore in high school.** _

_**Gerard was going through things, the realization that he's gay hitting him. The fact that his parents would hate him if he told. The fact that he would be the laughing stock of the school if people found out.** _

_**"Mikes," Gerard slurred, "I'm going to Hell when I die anyways, why not go there now." Gerard brought the bottle to his face and sipped the beer.** _

_**"G-Gerard," Mikey choked on his words, muffling the sobbing with his hands.** _

_**After what seemed like an eternity, Mikey got up and walked to who knows where, leaving Gerard by himself. He just took another sip of the alcohol.** _

_**He suddenly heard a cry of pain, not sadness. Well, it was sadness too.** _

_**But it still came from the bathroom.** _

_**Gerard stumbled up quickly, walking to the bathroom, looking through the door frame and seeing Mikey with a bloody blade and a vibrant scarlet line printed on his arm. Even though his vision was blurry, Gerard could still see Mikey had cut himself.** _

_**"M-Mikey," Gerard slurred in a panic, "P-Put that down!" He exclaimed. He was slightly sober now, since his brother was in pain.** _

_**Gerard quickly grabbed the blade from a still sobbing Mikey and the bag full of them.** _

_**Gerard threw them in his room before running back to Mikey and pulling him in for a long embrace.** _

_**"M-Mikey, I'm sorry. I'll stop drinking. J-Just don't do that e-ever again." Gerard hugged his brother tightly, wanting to protect the ever living shit out of him.** _

_**"P-Promise?" Mikey stutter, hugging his brother back.** _

_**"I. Fucking. Promise." Gerard had sobered up fully now, his head starting to hurt like a bitch. "Jesus Christ.." He let go of his brother to hold his head.** _

 

Gerard broke the promise.

His legs became wobbly, himself falling to the ground softly. He almost became unconscious, but he kept his eyes open wide.

He then stood up, not knowing what else to do.

He looked at the tree outside his window.

He walked up to the glass square and opened it, making his heart and head pound harder. He slowly reached for the closest branch, tightly hanging on and climbing onto the tree. He made his way down, almost slipping and falling on many more occasions than one.

He dragged himself down the street, trying to move his drunken thoughts out of the way and bringing the memory of driving to Frank's house back.

He sped up as he finally remembered where it was, tripping on his feet a couple of times and probably looking like the craziest person ever to the people who passed him, who was only an elderly couple. 

He ignored the pain in his arm. He was determined to find Frank's house.

 

Gerard's blurred vision finally saw Frank's white house about 20 feet away from him. He started running, or at least he thought he was running. He was really just fast-walking quite amusingly.

He inched himself up the steps, his breathing heavy.

Gerard knocked on the door weakly, the door opening to reveal the small figure, astonished at the sight of Gerard.

"F-Frank," Gerard slurred, then falling into Frank, finally becoming unconscious. 

At least he made it to the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you! Please give feedback! :)  
> (By the way, I kinda feel like this is all over the place, but that is just my thoughts. I edited the best way I could. Thank you for reading :) )


	10. Would You Let Me Know Your Plans Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank returns Gerard's favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww

Well, Frank  _was_ going to walk to Gerard's house and get him out of there, but this works too.

Frank watched Gerard like a hawk. He was unconscious on Frank's bed, his hair very unkempt and his left arm showing scarlet-blood-red lines. 

Frank knew Gerard had drank alcohol.

He also knew that Gerard cut himself.

At least they weren't terrible cuts. He must've been drunk while cutting himself, because they weren't that deep and they are sure to heal up in a few months. 

 

Frank walked over to his bed, getting on his knees and examining Gerard more closely.

He still had a black eye, the bruises on his face still not healed up. His mouth was slightly opened, a bit of drool coming out the side of it. Frank took a strand of hair that was in Gerard's face and put it behind his ear. He flinched, but was still 'sleeping'.

So adorable. 

Frank looked over at his phone, reaching out to grab it hesitantly and typing out Mikey's number.

"Hey," Mikey answered in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, Mikes, where are you?" 

"Uh, Brendon's. Why?" 

_That's a surprise,_ Frank shrugged. He was usually with Pete when he's sad, since they were 100% dating. Literally  _everyone_ knew Pete and Mikey were a thing, so it was a slight surprise when they weren't together.

  
"Well, just to let you know, Gerard is safe." Frank reassured the assumed worried boy.

"What? Why wouldn't I think Gerard is safe?" Frank furrowed his eyebrows.

_And, he doesn't know. Great,_ Frank thought.

"You didn't go home, did you?" Frank mumbled, bringing his hand to his forehead.

"No? Frank, where is Gerard?" Mikey said, his voice dripping with worry.

"He's at my house," Frank cringed at himself, thinking about his stupidity.

"Uh," Mikey paused, "Why the Hell would he be at  _your_ house?" 

 

Frank tapped his foot for a second, trying to look for an excuse since he didn't know the exact reason. A light bulb lit up in his head, a ding following it.

"Gerard just got scared because of you know-fucking-what." Frank nodded at his accomplishment of being 'smooth'. 

He looked over at Gerard and seeing the unconscious boy crinkle his nose up and flinching a bit. He must've been waking up. He fluttered his eyes open, Frank ignoring the comments Mikey was saying over the phone. He looked at Gerard's eyes, the beautiful hazel eyes that could  _actually_ melt someone's heart.

Though, the eyes are deader than usual.

Those eyes have been through Hell.

Those eyes have seen Satan himself.

Frank bit onto the little piece of metal in his lip, playing with it before another light bulb lit up in his brain.

"Mikey, Gerard's staying with me." He blurted out.

"What? No! That's not part of plan and you know that!"

"I don't give two fucking shits. Mikey, you  _do_ realize that he's fucking  _scared_ of his own father."

Mikey stayed silent.

"S'what I thought."

"Frank, just," Mikey paused once again, "Take care of him? For me?" 

Frank's eyes softened at Mikey's words.

"Yeah, yeah totally. I promise, dude." He nodded at his own statement.

"Good. I'll bring some of his stuff over later, okay?" Frank nodded, even though Mikey couldn't see him. 

"Yeah. See ya, later, Mikes." Frank ended the call, putting his phone in his pocket. He rotated his head to analyze that now-awake Gerard.

 

 

Gerard slightly turned his head, looking over Frank's room, eyeing all of the familiar place that he's seen before, but never got the chance to look at. His eyes made circles around the room, then made their way back to Frank's matching hazel eyes, his mouth slightly open. 

Nothing was awkward, astonishingly.

"I guess I'm staying here then," Gerard said, making Frank chuckle a bit. Frank examined Gerard as he looked down at his arms, jerking up when he saw them.

"Oh, no. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He grazed his fingertip on the scarlet line, hissing out of pain. Gerard put his head in his right arm, hissing once again.

"Gerard, calm down, it's only. . . . five cuts! They'll heal up in a few months!" Frank reassured.

"No, no, no! You don't understand! I broke Mikey's promise, Frank. A-And-"

Frank quickly found himself on the bed, pulling Gerard into his arms, hushing him to calm down. Frank tangled his fingers into Gerard's raven locker as the boy buried his head into the crook of Frank's neck, still sobbing. He still wondered what he meant by breaking Mikey's promise.

 

Thankfully, Gerard stopped crying, and Frank just laid down on the bed with Gerard laying on top of them. Neither of them were refusing the embrace that was held for a long time. It was nice.

The only time Frank got up from the position was when he got coffee and some pills for Gerard to take because of his hangover. Afterwards, Frank laid back down on the bed and Gerard crawled on top of him, snuggling into Frank's form.

"Would you mind explaining to me what you meant by breaking Mikey's promise?" Frank asked quietly, rubbing Gerard's back in a soothing pattern.

"Later?" Gerard answered straight after Frank got his words out.

"Definitely."

* * *

Serenity and peace dripped in the air for a solid hour.

That is, until Frank's door was busted open by the one and only, Brendon Urie.

"Hello- OH SHIT THEY'RE CUDDLING!" Brendon yelled, a big laugh following it.

Frank and Gerard just stared at the older boy out of shock. 

"Alright, lovebirds, c'mon. We're going out." Brendon informed, Frank trying to process what was going on.

"What if we don't want to?" Frank rose an eyebrow.

"Let me answer that in a question. What do you think all of us are gonna think you two are doing while we're out?" Brendon grinned at them. Frank's cheeks soon grew red, Gerard getting off of Frank, grabbing one of his hoodies from the floor, and leaving the room. Frank followed straight behind him.

"I'll take that as a yes that you're going with us!" Brendon yelled in excitement. 

Frank walked down the stairs, revealing his mother sitting on the couch. Linda looked at Gerard, who had Frank's hoodie on, then at her son.

"I don't remember Gerard coming with Brendon. Hell, I don't ever remember Gerard coming here with  _anyone._ "

"Don't worry, Mom. Gee is staying here for a few days." Frank replied, realizing he said the nickname Mikey had called him. Even though Linda and Brendon didn't catch on the nickname, Gerard and Frank sure did.

"Okay, Frank. Be back before three-thirty!" Linda was a pretty laid-back mom. She didn't have any fucks to give, which was why Frank loved her so much.

Once the three boys walked out of the house, they were greeted by a van. 

"What the fuck is that, Brendon." Gerard asked, eyeing the suspicious vehicle. 

"I got my driver's license, man! And my old man decided to give me his old van, so now we can go on ADVENTURES!" Brendon yelled, running to the van and getting in the driver's seat.

Frank and Gerard shared a glance before opening the sliding door to see all of their friends, including Jamia.

After exchanging hellos, they both sat down next to each other in the back seats.

"Those two hoes were cuddling each other." Brendon blurted out before started the van and speeding out of the neighborhood.

"WHAT?" Lindsey turned in her seat to look at the blushing boys. 

"HAH! JOSH, YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!" Patrick yelled, Josh hanging his head in defeat.

Frank decided to be cool and laugh it off, but really, he was going fucking crazy and plotting a way to kill Brendon Urie.

"So, you two dating now? We've been waiting for that day to come for YEARS!" Jamia yelled, both the boys perking up at her voice.

"When did you start speaking, Jamia?" Gerard asked.

"Since I finally have friends." She answered, giggling. 

"Well, uh, no, we're not dating." Frank scratched the back of his head, refusing to make any type of eye contact with anyone.

"Never gonna happen, guys." Gerard snorted.

Frank's heart sank a little bit, but laughed it off once again. He was trying his best not to show that he was in love with Gerard, but most likely failing miserably. 

At least they were going somewhere to take his mind off things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you so fucking much! Thank you for reading!  
> oh, and the eclipse was pretty anti-climatic. Still kinda rad though  
> (I thought I was gonna put this out earlier, but I got major writer's block so the eclipse isn't really relevant anymore but oh well)


	11. 'Cause I Just Won't Let Go 'Til We Both See the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard explains what happened, something else comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET UP  
> GET OUT  
> AND BE SOCIALLL

Gerard felt sick to his stomach, his face still a pastier white than usual. He forgot why he agreed to this, his head hurting as if a bullet was shot through his brains.

 _That's graphic,_ Gerard thinks before Brendon hits another pothole. Gerard shuts his eyes and holds his stomach tighter, trying not to be sick in Brendon's "new" ride.

 

"Are you okay, Gerard?" Gerard opens his eyes and looks where the voice came from, seeing Jamia beside him.

"Yup. . . totally." He mumbled, Brendon once again hitting a pothole. Gerard clenched his eyes a gritted his teeth, his head throbbing harder. He rose his head to look at Jamia, who shook her head.

"I  _totally_ believe tha-"

"RYAN AND I DO  _NOT_ HAVE A MILK KINK! SHUT UP!" Brendon yelled, making the whole van fill with laughter "Explain this, motherfucker," Gerard looked at Pete, pulling out a piece of paper and giving it to Ryan. Gerard caught a glimpse of it. It had two gallons of milk printed on the paper, towels, something about utensils, and other things he couldn't read.

"We are gonna bake cookies!" Ryan stuttered over his words.

"With two gallons of milk?"

"THREE BATCHES-" Brendon paused, "SHUT UP, WENTZ!" Brendon yelled. Gerard looked up at Jamia.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks." He mumbled back to the girl beside him.

 

Gerard felt the car swerve, making many fluids come up into his mouth. He quickly swallowed it, gritting his teeth out of anger mostly.

"Brendon I swear to God, if you don't stop swerving this car, I will throw up on yo-" Gerard wanted to warn him, but it was too late.

 

 

 

 

"Haha, Brendon's gonna kill you when you go back to school," Gerard saw Frank come into his view, holding a bowl of soup.

"Fuck you..." Gerard mumbled, snuggling closer into the blanket.

Frank placed the bowl on the night stand, then sitting on the foot of the bed. Gerard admired Frank's beauty, even though he felt like absolute shit.

"So, about Mikey," Frank turned to face Gerard.

He sighed, sitting up. He was ready to tell the tale.

Gerard explained about everything, from the alcohol to Mikey cutting himself because of his own brother.

"It was my fault too." Gerard blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. Frank shook his head.

"N-no," he stuttered. "No, it's not. Gee, you can't blame yourself for what you couldn't have controlled."

"I could've stopped sooner, I could've but I didn't. And that's my fault." Gerard blamed himself for everything, thinking he should be punished for every single little thing. That's why he started drinking. That's why he started cutting. That's why he was a  _mess_. He hated himself for it. 

Frank's hand grazed Gerard's pale cheek, the taller of the two just closing his eyes. 

The next thing Gerard knew, Frank's lips were on Gerard's. 

His heart started racing, his body became warm. The emptiness he had felt ever since he was younger was filled. It was like his heart became whole again. Before making the decision of just putting his hands on Frank's waist, Gerard kinda flailed his arms around awkwardly. Once he finally started regaining the ability to think straight, he realized the little metal piece Gerard was feeling.

Frank's lip ring.

Yeah, Gerard liked the lip ring.

After separating for air, the two just stared.

"T-Thank you."

 _What the fuck. Okay the guy of your goddamn dreams kisses you and you say fucking THANK YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID- you know I don't even want to have this conversation with myself now. Frank probably thinks you're more of a dork than he actually thinks. That's great. Good job, Gerard. You'll have to live with this memory for the rest of your life. And oh once Frank tells the tale about it, you're gonna get SO much shit for it. T_ _hank you. Who the hell says thank you to a kiss? Ugh._

 

Instead of making fun of Gerard for the embarrassing exchange, though, he just chuckled and replied with "You're welcome."

 

 

"You know Pete and Mikey are having some troubles themselves." Frank said randomly. Gerard and Frank were both laying down on the bed, just looking up at the ceiling. It was actually kinda peaceful.

"Really? Them?" Gerard looked at Frank in astonishment. 

"Yeah. Once you blacked out after you got sick, Brendon immediately parked and everyone got out. All I could hear were them yelling at each other the whole entire time of trying to see if you were okay." Frank laughed. Mikey definitely gets worked up when stressed, so it was no surprise that the incident happened. 

 "Hope they're alright." Gerard sighed.

 

 

Later in the night, Linda could be heard from downstairs.

"What, Ma?" Frank yelled over the blasting music playing in the background. Gerard laughed at Frank's attempt to try and be heard over The Misfits. 

Alas, no response to Frank's reply. Gerard watched him as he sighed in frustration and stopped playing the music. "What, Ma?" Frank yelled louder. Gerard covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Though, the color from Gerard's already pale face drained completely out after the sentence Linda had yelled back.

"Gerard's father is here! Apparently, Gerard wasn't supposed to stay over this late? Come down here, boys!" Linda yelled, unknowing of the consequences she has caused.

Gerard was in immediate panic.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! There's no fucking way I can go back." Gerard continued to flip out while Frank tried to think of something.

After a few seconds, Frank turned to Gerard and placed his hands firmly around his shoulders. "Gerard, calm down. I'm not gonna let him take you away from me. There's no way in Hell that's gonna happen." He shook his head. Gerard's face was still distressed, and soon, he broke down, crying and everything. He practically threw himself in Frank's arms.

"Please don't let him take me. Please, please, please." Gerard begged, squeezing the smaller man to death. 

"M-Mom, we'll b-be out in a s-second!" Frank yelled, his voice shaky. 

"Well, hurry up! Mr. Way is waiting!"

Gerard started wailing, and no one could blame him. You finally get away from abusive people who you thought loved you, and they find you. And no one has any idea what they're doing to you.

"Shh. You have to be quiet. They'll hear." Frank rubbed Gerard's back as a way to maybe calm him down, but once again, no avail."That's fucking it."

Frank lifted Gerard up a bit to face him and connected their lips together, Gerard's tears making their way onto Frank's face a bit. Once pulled apart, Frank looked Gerard dead in the eye and said, "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I APPRECIATE YOU!  
> Send feedback if you can :))
> 
> (btw, I've had major writer's block and school has been fucking me over. And also I find it quite amusing that in the span of time that it took to write this chapter, I've had a girlfriend and broke up with that girlfriend. Isn't that nice?)  
> And also this one is short because I have p l a n s now. Writer's block is out the window so I'm quite happy about that. Everyone probably gave up hope on this fic being updated like last month anyways lmao oh well.


	12. And I Have Nothing Else Left to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it's been a long time coming, but here's chapter twelve. I need to get my act together lmao. no one's even going to read this since it's been so long lmao

It wasn't fair.

None of this shit was fair.

 

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and got out of his bed. Frank took a big deep breath before hugging his assuming lover. "Keep me updated on what goes on at home. Please." Frank whispered in his ear. Gerard nodded, squeezing the short man to suffocation. 

They let go of each other completely and left Frank's room. Of course, Gerard put on a poker face as soon as they stepped off the last stair. Frank took another deep breath, seeing the man who abused the one he loved. Though, his mother would beat him if he wasn't nice to him. Especially since she doesn't know what goes on behind closed doors.

Frank smiled at Donald and waved. "Hey, Mr. Way. Sorry it took so long. I was showing Gerard some little things I drew. I'm trying to learn how to draw and Gerard was the perfect teacher." Frank looked at Gerard and smiled, then back at the two adults.

Linda gave him a  _look_. A really weird  _look_. Frank was definitely gonna be questioned after the Ways left.

"Well, uh, Gerard could've told me that. But that's all behind us now." Mr. Way gave his signature jolly laugh, even though to Frank it sounded so sinister. "C'mon, Gerard. Let's," Donald paused, "Go home." He smiled.

"Yes, Dad. Let's go home." Gerard forced a smile upon his lips and walked towards the door. Mr. Way rose up from the couch and followed his son back. 

Once the two were out the door, wishing goodbyes to Linda and Frank, the short boy rushed to the window beside the door and moved the curtain a little to see outside. Frank saw Mr. Way put on the most evil face Frank had ever seen. Gerard opened the car door, making the lights in the vehicle turn on. Frank saw Mikey in the back seat, pale as ever, turn around to see his brother. Mikey shook his head and turned back around to look out the window. Was Mikey giving Gerard the cold shoulder? No, it couldn't be that.

The two got seated into the car and Frank watched the car's every move; turning on, the head lights shining bright, and the car backing up into the road.

Frank saw everything.

"Okay, Frankie, now what the fuck was that?" Frank heard his mom swear. He cringed at the thought of explaining everything and how she would react. Frank turned around and smiled innocently at his mother.

"Oh, dearest mother, I have no idea what you're talking about." Frank replied in a sarcastic tone. He knew his mother knew something was up, but it never hurts to try.

Unless you're the worst liar ever and everything thing that comes out of your mouth is sarcastic.

Linda, though, decided to play along a little with this game instead of outright accusing him rightfully of being stupid and to cut to the chase. "Yeah? Frank, you've never wanted to be involved with anything artsy since the  _incident_."

The word made Frank shiver.

"Do  _not_ mention the  _'incident'_." Frank hissed.

Basically, when Frank was in fourth grade, the school hosted a random art contest for the students to participate in. Every time the students went to art class, they were told to work on their project. Frank wanted to just paint a little forest. The art teacher told the students not to get the buckets of paint by themselves, but little Frank Iero didn't listen to her and decided it would be a good idea to get a fucking paint bucket.

Let's just say that he was known as Shrek to his classmates for the rest of the week.

Linda laughed. "You were so angry." She paused. "Okay, let's not change the subject. Why the change of mind all of a sudden?" Linda started to walk around her son, making the short boy nervous. "I thought Gerard was your enemy? The person you'd kill if you had the chance. The person who humiliated you all the time and got into fights and-"

"FINE!" Frank yelled. "GERARD'S GETTING ABUSED AT HOME FOR BEING GAY!" Tears started forming in Frank's eyes as he heard himself say it out loud. He took a look at his mother, who's face was missing any pigment of color. 

"W-What?" She stuttered. "Y-You let me make Gerard go home with that asshole? Why didn't you tell me-" Linda started to trail off, but soon stopped as she saw her son break down in front of her. 

Frank fell to his knees and wailed, "I-I'm sorry," He whispered gently under the shakiness of his voice. He kept repeating the phrase. 

Linda quickly fell to the ground too and took her son into her arms, cooing and trying to calm Frank down. "It's gonna be okay, Frank. It's gonna be okay," She whispered, rubbing small circles into his back. "Shh. It's gonna be okay."

* * *

 

 

Gerard was forcefully grabbed by his father and dragged into the house. "Think you can get away from me?" Donald laughed, pushing his son to the ground. Gerard coughed violently as his stomach was hit with a sharp pain. A kick. A hit. A punch. Any type of pain you can imagine was the way he emotionally and physically felt.

"Help.." He whispered very faintly. No one could hear. Not like anyone would even choose to hear it.

Gerard decided to close his eyes and give up. This was the end.

"Fucking disgusting." 

As Gerard became more and more numb, his vision gradually  blurred and blurred, so he didn't have to even close his eyes anymore. It was a useless idea; closing his eyes. It's not like the pain would go away. It's not like his dad, the one he had loved and trusted, could go away. It's not like his homosexuality would go away. Closing his eyes would not make his troubles go away, and yet, people who are terrified do it all the time, as if closing your eyes is your one power move to save yourself.

And yet, Gerard still closed his eyes.

Then, it was all silent.

All was quiet.

The only thing Gerard could hear was the sound of his own heart beating so loud he thought his dad could hear it, as if it would stop Donald in hurting his son because he knew he couldn't be able to kill him doing the tactic he was performing at that moment.

But no, that was not the reason Donald stopped kicking his son.

With the little ability he had to feel, he felt being picked up and put into an assumed lap and an assumed hand wavering through his hair. The words 'I'm sorry' traveled through his ears.

"Muh-mh-Mikey?" Gerard stuttered out, his voice aching and croaking.

"Don't speak," Mikey said, "We're gonna be okay." 

Gerard opened his eyes, the lenses immediately greeted with a clash of red and blue going through each other simultaneously. 

The police.

* * *

 

"I know you care about Gerard, honey, but we need to get Mikey and Gerard out of that house!" Linda tried to calm her son down so she could call the police, but Frank's wailing was killing her heart. Frank was Linda's world, and she hated seeing him like this. "Sweetheart," she cooed, "what would happen if I didn't call the police? Gerard would still be in that damned house!" Linda crouched down and wrapped her arms around her son and hushed him.

Frank takes a big, deep breath. "Fine." He mumbled, biting down hardly on his lip ring.

"Oh...thank God..." Linda breathed, scooted back a bit to look at her son. She smiled with sorrow and caressed Frank's face. She then leaned in and kissed his forehead. "He'll be okay." She then crawled to the phone that was now in the floor since Frank kept knocking it out of her hands earlier. She dialed the three numbers in a slow way. She was thinking of ways to word what she was going to say.

"911? Yes, I'd like to report domestic abuse."

 

* * *

_Beep.....Beep.....Beep_

 

The machine beeped slowly, registering Gerard's heartbeat. Gerard kept hearing the pattern, but didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to face whatever was in front of him. He knew he was in the hospital, that was a certainty. But who called the police? Mikey sure as Hell didn't. He couldn't. He was too scared too. Gerard was too scared too. His mom didn't give two shits about him, so Gerard ruled her out too.

Frank?

No.

Frank knew that Gerard didn't want to be saved.

Gerard finally opened his eyes, his lenses trying to adjust to the lights.

"You're awake...." Gerard could finally see. He could see clearly that his boyfriend was sitting in a chair, a sad smile plastered on his face and tired eyes looking into Gerard's hazel ones. 

"Goddammit, Frank." Gerard spoke back, his voice still rough. He laughed a grim laugh. 

 Gerard didn't know what to feel. He wanted to be mad that Frank had told the police, because he clearly did, or whether to be happy to be away from his father.

He finally got his answer when Frank rose up in a struggle, signalling he had been sitting there for a long amount of time. Maybe hours. Gerard watched his boyfriend walk up to his bed, stand right beside Gerard, and faced him head to head. He examined him. Frank's hair look like it hadn't been washed in days, his shirt was the same shirt that Gerard saw before going home. He subtly tilted his head at the calendar that was barely hung by a thumbtack right above the table beside his white hospital bed.

He looked at the red X's in the red circles on the cotton white squares that led all the way down to the only space with an empty circle.

_Thursday._

He tilted his head back.  _It's been about a day._

Gerard decided to inspect Frank's face. Frank's beautiful, amazing face.

He looked at his chapped lips, the pink from them was slightly drained out. His cheeks had a subtle scruff on it. Frank was able to produce scruff? You learn something new everyday, Gerard thought. He took a moment to analyze every single feature, from his perfect jawline that wasn't as sharp as Mikey's, but still beautiful, to his hairline that he could for once see since his fringe was perfectly out of place. Finally, he looked at his eyes. His gorgeous, hazel eyes. They were starting to redden, the dark circles under his eyes complimenting the tired aura Gerard could sense.

"I'm...sorry." His eyes became shiny as glass, a tear falling down his cheek.

Gerard started to panic, he didn't want Frank to cry. He slowly rose his hands up and locked them around Frank's neck. Frank bent down as an attempt to make Gerard more comfortable. He dug his head into Frank's shoulder, taking in his scent that was faltered. He really must have been at the hospital for a long time. He didn't have the normal 'lowkey smells like cigarette but doesn't smoke in public so we don't know if he has druggy parents or if he's just sneaky shit' type of smell to him, it was just the loneliness scent of the hospital.

"Thank you." Gerard choked out. He finally decided that he was glad he was safe from his dad, at least for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate youuuu!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I do appreciate comments and feedback :)


End file.
